A Tale of Lord's and Sith I: A Game of Crossovers
by The Space Sith Warrior
Summary: A Long Time ago,in a land Far,far away. Westeros has had peace for Year's. But now,they are visited by newcomer's from different Universe's and some of them are Dangerous. More worse is that Jon Arryn has died. Ezra Bridger and Rick Grimes are sent to the Nights watch,Dooku and Grievous will Join force's with the Frey's and Heisenberg and more! Crossover of SW,Mlp,TWD,Breaking Bad.
1. Chapter 1

_Currently listening to "LOST STAR'S" While doing this._

The light freighter Ship known as the _Ghost _landed on the Lothal Plain's. Lothal,a backwater world in the Outer Rim. It was a quiet place,not much activity happening other than the small Rebellion attacking the Imperial's,though even that had been rare,thank's to the Alien Chiss known as Grand Admiral Thrawn.  
The Ghost,by some odd miracle,had made it past the Lothal Blockade because the Empire were having Malfunction's on their Star Destroyer's. Some Rebel's thought this was very odd Indeed but took the chance when a weapon's testing Facility was abandoned to see what they could take.

The ramp opened up,revealing a Blue haired teenager,soon to be Jedi Knight,Ezra Bridger,Born on this Planet. A former Jedi,Known to the _Ghost _Crew as Kanan Jarrus or rathter Caleb Dume,now a Blind man. The third being a Mandalorian Female with Colorful armor was known to the crew as Sabine Wren. Ezra Felt something cold through the force,though unlike Vader,it didn't seem like the Dark Side."Let's make this quick and Clean" Kanan Said. Ezra felt uncomfortable being around her."I got a bad feeling about this" The Lothlite said but the two ignored him as they walked in the Cold Facility. It was Snowing outside,very hard.

They went deeper into the Bio Facility,seeing nothing and no one around."Wonder why they left?" Ezra said again."Maybe some gas got leaked,but the Ship reading's didn't say anything about Toxic gas" Sabine Responded. Ezra was confused but they continued walking down a hallway. They found a door and it slide open automatically. They saw no one in there but icicles and a Holotable. Sabine checked out the Holotable and found something interesting. The Holotable lit up of A holo image of a Skakoan who seemed to possibly be Wat Tambor of the Techno Union.

"My new _[fzzt] _creation for the Separatist has been made now,My Lord" The Skakoan bowed."This better be good,Tambor" Came an old voice."That sound's like Count Dooku!" Exclaimed Kanan."Do not worry Count,Our test subjects will prove to kill Clones and even Jedi" The Skakoan said,proudly."One of our new test Subjects is completely made out of ice!" Wat Tambor said. Then there was crash and the Holo image dissapeared but only for two second's.

"The Jedi!" Came a very afraid robotic voice.

Kanan recognized this as a B1 Battle Droid's voice. There was a crashing sound."The Test Sub-" The Hologram then turned off. The three looked at each other and then a terrible Scream came down from the hallway. Ezra brought out his Lightsaber but did not activate it. Yet. There was silence for a moment then the screaming came again. Kanan had brought out his Lightsaber and activated the brilliant Blue blade. The room,before was completely dark but Ezra and Kanan's Lightsbaber's. Sabine had pulled out her Blaster Pistols from their holster's.

There was silence again when the door opened up. They nearly dropped their weapon's at what they saw. This Creature was as tall as Vader but Blue and they could see it's eye's. The Creature had rag's around it's hip's and was holding a Blue glass Spear and cold mist was around it. Ezra felt like it was made of ice ."What is that thing?" Ezra asked,actually feeling afraid."I don't know,but now we know what happened to the other Imperial's here" Sabine Responded as she fired the blue Creature.

Nothing happened. A blast mark scorched his chest,smoke coming from it.

The Creature looked at it then at Sabine."I got a bad feeling about this" Ezra said,worriedly. The Blue,glass like Creature screamed again. Kanan Struck his Light saber but it the Glass spear blocked it. Kanan looked surprised."What the-" He was then cut off and the Glass like Creature kicked him in the face. Kanan was out cold,no pun intended. The Creature then looked at Ezra and another scream came but this time it wasn't from him. Undead-like Imperial's with torn uniform's came in,their bodies looking cold and their skin blue.

The Creature's came running in and for once Ezra and Sabine were afraid. (With Shame) They left Kanan but one of the Undead Imperial's grabbed Ezra. Sabine turned around and saw Ezra being Eaten from the stomach. She almost wretched under her helmet. She ran and ran,trying to find a way out but she opened a door and found a Living Imperial."Oh thank Goodness! Someone's finally here!" He said Happily."Now i just need-"

**_SLASH!_**

His neck was then cut off by a Icy sword. The Imperial's body fell but his head was being held by a blue icy hand. Sabine,under her helmet,looked disgusted. The Blue,icy Creature dropped the head and looked at Sabine.

Hera Syndulla,A Twi'lek and captain of the _Ghost. _She was waiting for the Three Specter's to come back from the facility.

_**CLANK**_

She turned around,expecting to see Zeb had dropped something,but no. A Blue,icy Creature looked at The Green Twi'lek. Hera noticed a blaster mark on it's chest. The Creature Grabbed her neck,squeezing it. She was choking and she heard Zeb And Chopper yelling and beeping but she then heard eating noise and metal banging. Hera then saw darkness.

* * *

In a peaceful Land called Equestria,a land ruled by Two Royal Sister's Named Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. These two Sister Could raise the Sun and the moon using their Alicorn Magic. A Student of Celestia's,Princess Twilight,lived in a big town called Ponyville. Ponyville was very famous for it's event's their indeed. It was also home to some of the Mane Six.

Rainbow Dash,one of the Fastest Pegasus in Equestria. Element of Loyalty.

Fluttershy,The Shyest Pegasus you would ever meet. Element of Kindness.

Applejack,The most Honest Earth Pony in Equestria. Element of Honesty.

Rarity,the most Generous Mare. Element of Generosity.

Pinkie Pie,The Craziest Pony ever. No really. Like i mean it. Element of Laughter.

Finally Twilight,The Princess of Magic and former Student of Princess Celestia.

Ponyville was a peaceful and quiet town,nothing happening at the moment,beside's The Mane Six at Sugar Cube Corner,hanging out. Then there was a Scream.  
The Mane Six turned their head's and were surprised at what they saw. The former queen of the Changeling's,Chrysalis,had tear's down her eye's as she flew and she sobbed like a child witch was even more surprising."Chrysalis!" Rainbow Dash said,angrily."There's something there!" She screamed and stopped flying.  
"T-t-there in there!" Chrysalis pointed to Everfree forest. They even looked more confused. Just then They saw something horrifying. Tall,blue,icy Creature's came out of the forest,along with Ponies,who had pale coat's instead of their orginal color.

These Ponies looked almost undead. They were undead as they ate the Ponyville resident's to pieces. The Mane Six looked disgusted and scared. Fluttershy most of all. Just then,Twilight realized something."SPIKE!" She yelled. She galloped to her castle but when she opened the door she saw Spike being eaten by a pony she could not recgonize. She wanted to scream but instead ran back to sugar Cube Corner. She,the Mane Six and Chrysalis were now cornered from the undead.

Twilight also noticed that Rarity and Applejack had their sister's near them and Scootaloo near Rainbow Dash. The Blue,icy Creature that stood on two legs looked at them. And finally Twilight felt she was being ripped apart.

* * *

Walter Hartwell White,once a school teacher and car washer,now drug dealer was in a new RV With Jesse Pinkman. Jesse Pinkman,a former student of his,was a Junkie to say. He was also an idiot but skilled in drug dealing. They had bought a new RV to cook Meth when they weren't cooking for Gustavo Fring. They drove down town to find a long wide land of plain's to cook. They had to barrel's to help them cook.

It was normal day in Albuquerque. Until the screaming of woman and men came. Almost as if it were magical,the sky turned into dark cloud's. They stopped and almost hit Saul Goodman,their Lawyer."What the-" Walter White said,confused. Saul then opened the door to the RV."What the hell are those Thing's!" Jesse and Walt Looked out and saw People eating other people. Walt had seen and done terrible thing's. Killing Crazy Eight,Tuco beating a man to death,Two airplanes crashing together,Jane dying in her sleep,Gus slitting the Bodyguard's throat.

But this...this was more terrible then all of them combined. A woman ate another woman's face off and a man ate a little boy. The three even looked more horrified at the blue Creature looking at them. They closed the door quickly,but for a moment Walter almost thought that Creature was made from his Blue Meth and then he heard something crash through the door. A spear had come through and broken the door. The Blue creature looked at them with his icy eye's.

Walter and Jesse hugged each other...until they realized they were hugging each other. Just then they were being eaten alive.

* * *

Rick Grimes,former Officer,was in the small town called Alexandria where Survivors of the Apocalypse lived. Rick Grimes,now leader of Alexandria,was in war against Negan And the Savior's. The War was going bloody and terrible and Savior's thought Negan was dead. Rick wondered how this could have all been prevented when the gate of Alexandria fell down and Walker's swarmed. Though,these Walker's seemed different,they seemed blue. And they were running,well some of them anyway.

Some of The Walker's were even carrying Axes and sword's. They were killing people,some he knew like Daryl,Michonne and Tara. It all went to by to fast. The undead walked on the Alexandria road. Rick kneeled on the ground crying. It all went to fast. He then looked up,wondering what happened to Judith,and saw one blue,icy Creature. He wondered if this is what Abraham and Glenn saw from their point of view.

* * *

Zayne Carrick,former member of the Jedi,now Henchman for a Snivvian Marn Hierogryph,was with Jarael,showing off his Lightsaber."Wow!" The Arkanian Offshoot said amazed."I mean,whatever".

A Crash on the outside of their hull."Huh?" He turned around and saw a tall,blue icy Creature looking at him. Zayne felt a sudden coldness throught the Force. The Creature then grabbed a icy looking knife and slit his throat open. Zayne had the look of surprise on his face and saw the rest of the Crew of the _Last Resort_ being eaten by weird looking creature's. Finally,Zayne died.

* * *

On a cold,snowy Planet in the Outer Rim,called Odacer Faustin,Count Dooku,Lord of the Sith,or even known as Darth Tyranus,was with General Grievous and Wat Tambor,Looking at his new Creation on a Separatist base."My new [Fzzt] Creation for the Separatist has been made,my Lord" The Skakoan bowed."This better be Good Tambor" The Old man said."Do not worry Count,our test subject's will prove to kill Clone's and even Jedi" Tambor said,proudly."One of our new test Subject's are completely made out of ice!".

Dooku looked Impressed at the Blue Creature in the tall,metal Pod. Just then,a crash came."Jedi!" A B1 Battle Droid said,in fear. Dooku turned around to see Anakin Skywalker's Padawan,Ashoka Tano,and Luminara's Padawan,Barriss Offee. Dooku Activated his curved hilt,red Lightsaber."Ah,Anakin's Apprentice,i'm surprised you and Luminara's Padawan were sent alone on such a Dangerous Mission" He smiled as General Grievous brought his own Four Lightsaber. Two Green and two blue.

"Were not alone" Behind them,20 Clone Trooper's and a Venator Class Star Destroyer In the Snowy Sky. Dooku Felt Anger before the Blue Creature Kicked opened the Metal Pod. It took a Moment for Dooku to see the Spear in his belly.

* * *

Ezra Bridger opened his eye's."You all right?" Asked a Male Voice. Ezra,by reflex's,brought out his Lightsaber and stabbed it through his stomach. The Man was confused and surprised. In fact,he didn't like a man,only a few year's older than Ezra."You Bastard!" He Said."You're just gonna take my money to get piss drunk with your Friend's,huh?" And with that,he took his final Breath.

"Hey You!" Yelled a voice behind him. Ezra looked around and saw he was in a Forest. The young man,along with three guard's looked at him and the Dead body and Ezra Felt Ashamed."You're going to the Night's watch!".


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N Dear guest,If you are reading this,than most of what you said is right,especially the Stannis Part.**

_"Do the Dead Frighten you?"_

Kanan Jarrus looked around. Okay,he couldn't see,but he knew that he was in a green grassy plain. He felt a darkness in the cloud's. He then heard a sound of galloping like a horse. Kanan The heard word's coming from a man."Hey,you!" Came a voice. Kanan tried to bring out his Lightsaber But felt his gut being kicked and being punched in the face."You a runaway from the Night's Watch?" Kanan had no idea what that was.

"You Blind,as well as Deaf?" The Man Asked. Kanan Sensed that this man was wearing some kind of metal Armor. The Man Grabbed him by the hair and pulled him somewhere. There,he heard another,young voice."I saw The White Walker's" Silence."People need to know" Kanan Sensed fear through the young man's voice."I you can get word to my Family...Tell them i'm no coward,tell them i'm sorry" Kanan heard nothing but the wind. And then,he heard a sword. Kanan had heard the sound's of sword's before and learned a little about Sith Sword's.

"In the Name of Robert of the House Baratheon-The First of his name-King of the Andals and the first men-Lord of the Seven Kingdom's and Protector of the Realm,I,Eddard Stark,of House Stark,Lord of Winterrfell and Warden of the North,Sentence you to die". He then heard something fall to the ground. A minute later of silence,He heard The Voice that said those title's talk to him."And you are?" The Voice Asked."Kanan Jarrus" Another moment of silence."Are you a commoner?" Kanan thought for a moment."Yes,i come from the planet...Zakuul" Kanan lied. The Former Jedi could sense the man's confusion."What's a planet and where's Zakuul? is that a village?".

Later on,Kanan Had refused to answer and think about where he was. After a Few minute's,with his hand's tied and his Lightsaber taken away,Kanan's horse he was stopped. He then heard talking."What is it?" Kanan smelled something sour."Mountain Lion?"

Their was silence for a minute or two when he heard something like an animal whimper.

* * *

King's Landing,a foul smelling city yet the Building's were very tall and many knight's and noble's lived here. For example,The Kingslayer,the man who had slayed Aery's the II. In the Throne Room,Laid Jon Arryn,hand of the King,as Septa's walked around his corpse. Cersei Lannister looked at them,worried. She hated Jon Arryn. Or had anyway.

Jaime Lannister,her twin Brother walked to her. Jaime Lannister,the First Son to Tywin Lannister,was a Knight for King Robert Baratheon. Cersei also hated Robert. He was no good to her or their son,Joffrey."As you're Brother,i feel it's my duty to warn you...you worry to much,it's starting to show" Jaime smiled. Cersei looked at him."And you never worry about anything" His Smile was gone."When we were Seven,you jumped off the Cliff's of Casterly Rock,100ft drop into the water,you were never afraid" Jaime Shrugged slightly."There was nothing to be afraid of until you told Father" The bell's rung as they talked.

"Were Lannister's,Lannister's don't act like fool's". He said,mocking his father. Cersei looked at the body of The Dead Arryn."What if Jon Arryn Told someone?" "But who would he tell?" Jaime asked."My Husband" She said worriedly."If he told the King,both our head's would be Skewered at the City Gate's by now,whatever Jon Arryn knew or didn't know it died with him and Robert will have to find a new Hand of the King while he's off Fucking Boar's and Hunting Whore's or is it the other way around?" The Kingslayer joked."And Life will go on"

"You Should be the Hand of the King" Cersei suggested."That's none i can do without,their day's are to long and their live's are to short"

Jon Arryn's death would be a very big impact on Westeros.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanan had lived in Winterfell for a couple of Month's now. The People her thought he was from another far away land Considering he had no knowledge of King Robert and Queen Cersei. Speaking of them,Winterfell was preparing for a Feast for them and the Lannister Children,the Imp and The Kingslayer. Kanan had heard little of the Kingslayer but heard that he killed a Mad King or something. He did hear a lot about the Imp though,being Short and a Dissapointment to his Family. Kanan had learned that the Stark's ruled the North while the Baratheon's and Lannister's ruled South. He also heard of a man named,Jon Arryn,had died.

Kanan was able to hide his Lightsaber from them but he didn't intend to stay very long,despite the People of Winterfell being nice. Kanan So far had time to know the Stark's like Robb,Jon and Arya and even their Hostage Theon (Kanan didn't know why he was a hostage). He also met Hodor,but for some reason he only said Hodor.

Later,Kanan heard the step's of horse's coming through the Gate's. Kanan still wore his mask behind his eye's but wore a grey,furry coat. He heard the Sound of Metal clatter and then heard Lady Catelyn Stark."Where's Arya? Sansa,where's your Sister?" Arya Reminded Kanan of Sabine. Where was Sabine?.

After he heard them come into the Castle,he sensed that everyone Bowed,so Kanan did the smart thing and bowed as well. After a few more moment's,He then heard everyone stand up. He was behind Robb and Jon."Your Grace" He heard Lord Eddard Stark.

Silence.

"You've got Fat" Insulted the King. Kanan could already sense this man's gluttony. He then heard Laughter."Cat!" He sensed him hugging Ned's Wife."Nine Years,why haven't i seen you? Where the Hell have you been?" The King Robert asked."Guarding the North for you,your Grace" Ned Replied."Where's the Imp?" Asked Arya."Will you shut up?" Sansa,her sister,snapped. Robert then greeted the Kid's. He heard something like a Helmet being taken off."That's Jaime Lannister,the Queen's Twin Brother" Arya said."Would you Please Shut up?!"

He then Felt something Colder then the Wind it'self. Almost as Cold as Vader Felt through the Force."My Queen" Ned Said,kissing her hand."My Queen" He heard Catelyn bowed."Take me to your Crypt. I want to pay my Respect's" King Robert Commanded Ned."We've been riding for a month,my love. Surely the Dead can wait" Queen Cersei said. Kanan sensed some tension between the two.

"Ned" King Robert Commanded again."Where's the Imp?" Arya asked again.

* * *

Elsewhere,in another Land,There was a young woman named Daenerys,or called Dany by her Brother,Lived in a place called Pentos. She and her Crazy Brother known as Visery's Targaryen,were waiting for Someone at a castle or Garden."Where is he?" Visery's asked,impatient."The Dothraki are not known for their Punctuality" Said Magister Illyrio Mopatis,Their Caretaker and Targaryen Supporter.

They Then heard the sound of Horse's clopping and a bunch of voice's."Rarity!" Came the First Voice. The Horse's then came and stopped. Illyrio walked to them,speaking in Dothraki.

Dany saw a bunch of...thing's behind their Horse's. There were at least three that looked like Ponies. Young Ponies at that. The First had a Yellow coat and a red Mane and something on it's flank. The Second seemed to have a white coat and a Purple mane. The Third had a orange coat and Pink Mane and something on it's flank. Those three were blindfolded but not gagged. Their was a two person's behind them. The First wore odd Clothing and was also Blindfolded. The Other  
Also wore odd green Clothing and had something long and silver on it's belt.

"Where-Where am i? Is this Albuquerque?"


	4. Parties

Later that Day,At the Feast,Kanan was sitting on one of the Benches,drinking Some Alcohol. Normally he would not do this in front of his Crew mate's on the _Ghost,_but since they weren't here. He knew he would regret in the morning but he Shrugged."Fill that up!" Came the Voice of King Robert. Kanan heard that they were celebrating that Lord Eddard Stark would be Hand of the King.

The Blind Jedi figured that he was second in command of the Land or how they call it,Realm. Kanan Sensed More Hate from the Queen for some reason.

30 Minute's later,Kanan then left to get some fresh air. He walked and took a deep Breath._"I got to find Ezra"_ He thought._"Hera,Sabine,Zeb,even Chopper,I got to find them all"_

"You all right,Friend?" Kanan turned around to see,well,not see,but Sense a Short man."So,your the blind the man from another Land" Kanan sensed this was the man who was the Imp."What's it like,being Blind"

"What's like being a Dissapointment?" Kanan Shot back. He Sensed the Imp Smile."So you heard,though i have some power everyone make's fun of Me for being a Dwarf" They were silent for a moment."So what's it like? Where your From? Is it magical?" The Imp asked. Kanan didn't answer."I'm looking for someone,well some people for my land" Kanan Said."Not my answer but if you want to be Like that" The Imp Shrugged."Do you know who your going to find first?"

Kanan thought for a moment."My Apprentice"

* * *

Later Kanan Was walking back to the feast when he bumped to something into Someone."Sorry" Kanan Apologized."It's all right,Blind man" He sensed that this man wasn't from Winterfell."Your the Queen's Twin" He Sensed the Man's Surprise."Very Perceptive for a Blind" He then Sensed him thinking."Do you Fight" Asked Jaime Lannister. Kanan Lied.

"No"

* * *

In the other land,People were Giving gift's to the Dothraki Leader,Khal Drogo. Almost Everyone was Enjoying the Party. Almost Everyone. Saul Goodman,Lawyer  
and Ally to the Great Heisenberg,had no idea what was going on because he was blindfolded. He had been blindfolded this whole entire time Since those...things at him and Walt and Jesse. He wondered where they were?."Where are we?" Came the voice of someone. It sounded Female."Oh thank goodness,i'm Saul Goodman and where the Hell am i" He said relived that he wasn't alone."Rarity!" Yelled Another Female Voice. Saul had heard that earlier.

"Could you give it a Break,Sweetie Belle,Rarity's not here!" A third Female Voice said."Y-you don't know that" The Voice said,cracking up,Almost like she was crying. Just then,someone took off his Blindfold and Saul was looking down at.

"Horse's?" He asked,now wondering where he heard those voice's."Actually,were Ponies" Said A Pony with a yellow coat and a red Mane. They were all tied up together on a wooden pole. Saul yelled like a maniac. That woke up another Person on a wooden pole. The Person looked human but young,wearing a green Scarf and had brown hair and something Silver on it's belt.

Then,before he knew it,he was punched in the Face and he shut up. He was then free but some one grabbed the back of his Suit and took him out of a tent. The Sun blinded him for a moment before seeing a bunch of people,some wearing armor and some with blue paint on their face's. Some didn't have shirt's,bra's or even shoe's. They seemed to be talking or Fighting. They looked like Savage's.

He was then pushed up to a little stage and saw a man With Whiter Hair and Black clothing,and he looked young,a woman also with white hair and a dress. Another man had a set of ab's and seemed pretty strong and had a braid behind him. Some of these People held Sword's."This is Khal Drogo,the Great Khal,And he want's you to serve him" Saul's eye's opened wide."Serve him!?" He then pointed a Finger at this Drugo or something."Listen,i already serve one man and he's going Crazy and i can't seem to find him but-"

He then saw him stand up and take out a bent sword."I mean Sure"


	5. Chapter 5

A:N What Luck! You guy's get two Chapter's on the same day! And even maybe another Tommorrow!

They had been walking for days through the plain's,with nothing to eat but Bark. Applebloom was tired but when ever she sat down for a quick break,one of the Shirtless...Creatures looked at her Menacingly and had a whip in his hand. Finally Applebloom plopped to the ground,Crying a little. She missed her Sister,Applejack. She missed Granny Smith and Big Mac and Winona,their dog. She Mile's away or,dare she think it,in another universe.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo then stopped and looked at her. She stopped crying for a moment and saw them hug her,both of them. She Continued crying along with Sweetie Belle and even Scootaloo. They then saw one of the Shirtless Creature's,holding a whip and was going to whip them all. They held each other tight,because fear and waited.

"Stop!" Came a Female voice. They all turned to see A Woman with white hair and a white dress and on a horse. They also saw someone else on a horse behind her. The Creature was speaking in another Language to the Creature who was going to whip them."Do not hurt these...Ponies" The Woman Said. The Creature with the Whip spoke in a different Language.

"He say's "Why shouldn't he Whip those Weak Ponies?" The Creature behind asked. The White Woman looked at the Cutie Mark Crusader's."Because they are my Maid's"

"What!" The Trio Yelled in unison.

* * *

Later,Zayne Carrick was walking down the plain's when he saw someone on a horse. He seemed old but strong."Psssh,hey!" He whispered to the old man. The Old Man turned his head down and looked him."You got a Ship?" The Young former Jedi Padawan asked. The Man Nodded no."I sold mine year's ago"

_"Damn It!" _He Thought._"I have to find Jarael"_

"Hey" Zayne asked the Man once more."What's your name?"

"Sir Jorah Mormont"

Jorah had no idea what kind of ship Zayne was talking about.

* * *

Poor Bran Stark. Kanan had learned that Bran's name came from one of his Ancestor's and his Uncle. Bran had slipped down from one of the Castle's and fell. And now he was in a Coma,Their Maester,Doctor in this Planet,said that it would a long time he would wake up. In fact,he may never wake up. He had liked Bran a little,him asking question's of his land,Kanan explaining that he came from planet full of Plain's (Referencing Lothal).

Today was the day they all go to King's Landing. Kanan had no idea why Lord Eddard Stark was taking to King's Landing,but he had a feeling that he was going to figure out soon. He heard that Jon Snow,Eddard Stark's Bastard,was going to the Wall,to a Place called the Night's Watch. Jon and his half Brother Robb reminded Kanan of Ezra and Zeb a little. He also heard Tyrion and a man called Benjen Stark would be Accompanying him.

They then left Winterfell,down the road to a Place called Winterfell. Kanan had once sensed happiness at this Castle. Now he only sensed Sadness.

* * *

Out on the Outer Rim,On a Planet Called Xasha II,during the Clone Wars,a Bunch of famous Bounty Hunter's were there to capture a Gang leader. They knew it would be hard,but hey didn't know it was that hard.

Boba Fett,a Young Mandalorian and the Son of the Famous Jango Fet,opened his eye's to see his Bounty Hunter Companion,Cade Bane,A Duro with Breathing tube's and a brown hat and Brown clothing."Wake up,Fett,It's time" Fett opened his eye's after what Bane said. They had been stuck in this Little house for a week. Him,Bane,Bossk,IG-88,Greedo and Embo and Embo's Anooba,Marrok

"Wait,Bane!" He yelled as the Crazy Duro ran to the door. They were all going to die. Everyone and Droid woke up or turned on to see Bane Pull out two of his LL-33's. The Undead then came through the Door,some getting blasted in the head. Every Bounty Hunter grabbed their Personal Weapon or weapon's and blasted the cold,fast Zombie's.

Day's earlier,when they tried to find the Gang leader,People at the City were getting eaten and killed by these Cold Icy Creature's that rode dead Horse's. They holed up in this House,Bane Killing the Neimodian Owner, but it barely had any food and water. That had been a week ago and now Bossk was being Eaten Alive.

Boba saw the Droid,IG-88,Rapidly shoot them but it was all for nothing as one of the used a metal Axe and cut off it's head. Then Greedo had his stomach ripped open by a Zombie wearing a Furry Coat and Grey face.

"Were going out with Style Boy's!" Bane yelled as he shot Fire out of his Wrist. Embo took off his round Metal,hat and Swiftly Cut off Five Zombie's head. His Pet Anooba grabbed the Metal Hat with his Mouth but was ripped open,piece by piece. Embo yelled but was silenced by his Throat being slit open,Blood Sliding down his Chest.

Bane was now getting eaten alive,but he was Laughing as he was torn. Boba was now in a corner,shooting his EE-3 Carbine Blaster. He then noticed something right next to him. Greedo's Thermal Detonator's. He grabbed one of the Detonator's,ready to take the undead with him when a Blue,cold icy Spear went through his Green Mandalorian Armor and pierced his Stomach,went through him and into the wall.

Boba looked up to see a Blue Creature,with ice eye's looking him. Memories of the Past came to The Young Clone,His Father teaching him how to fight,shoot a Blaster,Remembering Durge,Anakin,Grievous,Aurra Sing,Dooku. He remembered Him telling Count Dooku that he was going to be the Best Bounty ever.

* * *

Ezra Bridger was on a Cart,being pulled by two Horse's._"Why did i do it?"_ He though for the Fifth time now. He felt terrible that he killed the Man. The People that saw him kill the man arrested him. These people had wore white Shirt's with Blue twin castle's on them. At least two had Black armor on the rest wore odd hat's. He was Arrested for Killing a Frey,whatever that was.

Other than saying "Your going to the Night's Watch" Or "Your a Dead Man" a Young Man,Who had Black Hair and Blue eye's and wearing one of the Odd Hat's,came up to him."Why did you do it? You killed my Brother,Why did you do it?" He whispered. Ezra never answered. They took His Blue Lightsaber was taken onto the Cart. He had Killed Stormtrooper's before but that man was Innocent. Maybe.

Ezra looked around the Cart to see other People that were Human and their were Alien's at all. He looked at the Man Across from him. He wore Blue Pant's and wore a buttoned Sand colored shirt. He had black hair but Ezra could not see his face. After a few minute's,The Man Stood up and looked at a Man,who wore Black Clothing,who was controlling the Horse's Grabbed his Sword. The Man sat down,looking at the Weapon,not the Sword,but a Silver Weapon that seemed like a Revolver.

"Nice Try" The Man in black said."But iv'e been doing this for about Fifteen Year's,I know a thing or two about this kind of stuff" He Bragged. The Man looked Darkly. Finally Ezra Broke the Silence."So,what's your name?" The Man Lifted his head a little."Rick,Rick Grime's" He muttered."I got Arrested for Killing a Knight"

They were Silent."Do you know what's going? Did i go back in time? Is this what it's like to be a Walker?" He asked the Lothlite. Ezra had no idea what he was talking about."Wonder how this thing work's?" Said the Man controlling the Horse's. He pointed the Gun to his face and...

_**Bang!**_

A Bullet then went through his Skull,Killing him.

* * *

In the Other Land,Daenery's Targaryen was being washed by the Cutie Mark Crusader's. She could tell they were uncomfortable and a little Akward with them washing her so she decided to have a Conversation with them."Have you ever seen a Dragon Before?" She asked them."Sure,there was Spike at Ponyville" Said the one named Sweetie Belle."You mean,Dragon's do Exist?" Daenery's asked,a little Surprised. All her Life,her Brother told her that they were all dead.

The one called Applebloom nodded."Yep,Though there across the Sea's from Equestria" She saw Applebloom look at a Chest."Are those Dragon Egg's?" She asked. Daenery's nodded."Yes,but there,but they could cost a lot a money,I was given this a gift from the Asshai Land's"

"Oh,That's sad,i mean that it's dead" She said,looking a little sad."Do you know how to have Sex" She asked them. They stopped Scrubbing her suddenly.

* * *

Kanan was outside of the Inn. Joffrey,The Prince of Robert and Cersei,had been bitten from Arya's Direwolf. He then heard the sound of a Horse snorting. And the Hound,The Prince's Guard. He also sensed a Dead boy,Possibly over his Horse."The Butcher's Boy...you rode him Down?"

He sensed the Hound smile."He Ran...not very fast"

The Next day,they rode out and they were crossing a Bridge called the Twin's. Kanan Could see why they called it that,their Castle's being the same. They stopped so they could pay their toll to a man called Walder Frey."You!" Yelled the King."Get over here!" For a moment,Kanan thought he was talking about him,but realized that he was talking to some one else. He sensed a young man,along with a old man,his father maybe walking to them."You want to be a squire,uh,what's your name again,boy?"

"Tirell" The Young man Responded."Tirell Frey"


	6. Chapter 6

Fluttershy,a Female Pegasus,opened her eye's to see Chrysalis asleep. She Screamed and turned around to see she had woken Two other odd Creature's she had never seen before. The two looked up and saw her."I'm alive!" They Cried in unison. They looked at each other surprised and confused. The First one wore a black suit and a brown cape and had a metal Chain link on top of her Chest. It seemed to be Female and had Brown hair and Blue eye's.

The Second Creature wore an odd cone shaped and a grey and blue Tunic and a set of Trouser's. She had white skin and brown eye's. They both stood up,standing on two leg's,witch made Fluttershy back away,only to bump into something. She turned around to see Chrysalis awake and Angry."You!" She yelled."You will pay for what you did to me!" Fluttershy,out of fear,then flew fast to a Door. She took a minute to see her surrounding's and saw only black. She used her Hoof to open the door...

Only to see more Creature's walking on to leg's. They seemed to be walking on a yellow street or something. Fluttershy didn't notice as she Screamed loudly. This was very unusual for her say something or scream so loud. Half the Creature's looked at her witch made her scream more. Now everybody was looking at her,some gasping,some surprised and Confused.

She then Shut the Door.

"Boo" Said Chrysalis behind her. Immediately,she Jumped up like a Cat and her Hoove's were connected to the Ceiling.

* * *

Kanan Hated King's Landing,all smell and people. He was Sitting next to Tirell Frey,who was wearing a white Shirt that had a blue sigil on it,maybe his Castle,on a Carriage. Tirell seemed Black Hair and Blue eye's,He also seemed young as well."So" Kanan Started to make a Conversation with him."Why do you want to be a Knight excactly?"

Tirell Sighed."My Brother,Rake,was killed by some Blue Haired Bastard a few month's ago" Blue Hair reminded Kanan of Ezra."He was on his way to becoming a Knight,a good one perhaps,but it never happened,My Father,Lord Walder Frey of the Twin's Decided i shall become i Knight,i do know a little of Sword Fighting and i'm sorta Good in Combat" He said.

Kanan thought for a Moment."What if i teach you sword Fighting?" Kanan Asked him. Tirell seemed to his head from the Crowd to look at him."You do that? Just For me?" Kanan nodded."Thank you,i-i don't know what to say!" Later he heard Someone get out of the Carriage."I'll be back" Tirell said."I got to stretch my Leg's"

* * *

Fluttershy was breathing fast,almost Hyperventilating. Two Weird Creature's and Chrysalis? This was worse than being Eaten!."Um" Said the Creature that wore Grey and Blue tunic and had the odd Shaped Hat."Maybe we should introduce Each other,I'm Maketh Tua,Minister of Lothal" The Creature introduced.

"I am Jenza Dooku,My Brother is Count Dooku of Serreno and-" "What!" Interrupted the Creature named Maketh."Your Dooku's Brother?" Jenza nodded. Fluttershy didn't know what was going on,except that Chrysalis was still looking at her Menacingly."It was said that you dissapeared year's ago!" Jenza nodded no."My Brother and his...assassin i think,tried to kill Me,and i think they did"

"Well,my name is Chrysalis,Queen of the Changeling's" She said Proudly,smiling."Former Queen,actually" Fluttershy pointed out quietly. Chrysalis turned to her,her eye's having a fire in them. Fluttershy then hid herself under her Hooves."Well,Me and Jenza are Human's,Very Common in the Galaxy even in the Outer Rim" Maketh Said.

"I am a Changeling,were usually seen in the Badland's and me and my kind can Change into Different Specie's and sometime's Object's" Chrysalis explained. Jenza looked at Fluttershy."What about her?" Chrysalis looked at her."Oh,she's a Pegasus named Fluttershy or something,Her Species's is Ponies and there three kind's,her being the Flying one" She Explained again."But for some reason,Me and her and her Friend's were killed by some odd blue Creature's that looked like you but only...grayer"

Jenza and Maketh looked at each other,Confused."I'm here because...i was...betrayed" She said sadly,sniffing a little. Fluttershy then moved her hooves and flew to her. She then,unexpectedly,Hugged her. While Jenza looked confused,Chrysalis looked annoyed."Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Maketh Shook her head."Not now anyway"

"Well?!" Chrysalis said impatiently."Are we going to be here all day or what?" She asked. Jenza then looked out the door."These people don't look like our's" She said to Maketh."Wait,Chrysalis,you said your Species's can change to different Species's,right?" The Count's Sister asked."Yes" Chrysalis said,not liking where this was going. Jenza took another look outside the door."Can you change into a Pony or a Horse?" Chrysalis Gasped."You dare want me to change my look from a Changeling to a Pony!" She nearly yelled.

Jenza rolled her eye's."Wait a minute" She then left and,as said,came back a minute with a brown Saddle."Here Fluttershy,you can wear this over your back and wing's,that way nobody will freak out" She then put the Saddle on the Pegasus and Fluttershy almost fell over."Are you okay?" Maketh asked. Fluttershy nodded."Yeah,it's just a little heavy" "It'll have to do for now,now let's go out there and figure out where we are" Jenza said as she opened the door.

A:N Just for those that don't know or did not listen to DOOKU: JEDI LOST,Jenza is not my OC and She Belong's to Lucasfilm. Tirell Frey is my OC though.

* * *

Tirell walked through the Crowd,being use to this. His Family at the Twin's was very big so he didn't mind. Most people hated the Twin's because it was to crowded and they hated the People,but Tirell didn't see the Problem their. He had a good life with his Mother and Brother,Rake,until that Blue Haired Bastard boy ruined it._"Why did you do it?" _He had asked the Boy._"You killed my Brother,why did you do it?" _He never answered.

As he remembered what he had said,He Bumped into a Woman wearing an odd Hat. The Woman next to her wore a brown cape and wore Black suit. Behind them were Two...Ponies maybe? One of them was wearing a saddle and it had a pink mane and a yellow coat. The one next to her had a black coat,a green mane...Hole's in her Hooves? A Horn on her head?.

"Sorry about that" Tirell Apologized."Oh,it's okay,i just thought you were going to move" The Woman with the odd,cone-shaped Hat,said. Tirell nodded and left but before he did he yelled something."Ya' know,you should really check your Horse" He yelled,pointing to the Hole's in it's hooves and having a horn on top of her head one.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lord Stark" Said the Eunuch Vary's. Lord Eddard Stark walked into the Council room."Lord Vary's" Ned Greeted. The Other Council member's in the Room were,Renly Baratheon,the King's little Brother,Grand Maester Pycelle,Lord Vary and Peytr Baelish."I was Grievously sorry to hear of your trouble's on the Kingsroad,we are all praying for Prince Joffrey's full recovery"

"A Shame you didn't say a prayer for the Butcher's son" Ned said as he sat down (Vary's got Rekt)."Renly!" He smiled."Your looking well" They then hugged quickly."And you look tired from the Road,i told them this Meeting could wait another day but-" "But we have a Kingdom to Look after" Interrupted Littlefinger."I've hoped to meet you for some time,Lord Stark,No doubt Lady Catelyn has mentioned me" Ned nodded."She had,lord Baelish" He then sat down on a chair.

"I understand you knew my brother Brandon as well" Littlefinger smiled."All to well,i still carry his Token of esteem,from Naval to Collarbone" "Perhaps you chose the wrong man to duel with" The Stark joked."It wasn't the man that i chose,my lord,it was Catelyn Tully,a Woman worth fighting for,i'm sure you'll agree"

"I Humbly beg your Pardon Lord Stark" Pycelle Interrupted their conversation."Grand Maester" Ned greeted."How many years has it been? You were a Young Man" "And you served another King" They smiled at each other."Oh,how forgetful of me" Pycelle said as he grabbed something."This Belong's to you know" He said handing a Golden pin that had a hand on it.

"Should we begin?" He asked. They all then sat down. Ned looked around."Without the King?" "Winter may be Coming,but i'm afraid the same cannot be said for my Brother" Renly said."His Grace had many cares,he entrusts some small matters to us that we might lighten the Load" Vary's said.

"We are the Lord's of Small Matter's here" Said Littlefinger."Now before we talk of the Kingdom,The day before you came Lord Stark,One of our Gold Cloak's found something very odd,well we almost didn't believe them" Pycelle said."He said he found a Talking Lizard,A blue skinned and red eyed Creature,a Creature with a metal had and green skin,A Knight in Black Armor,a Green,talking Lizard and a Young knight in green Armor"

* * *

Peytr Brandon was on his Horse,patrolling through the King's Landing. His Friend,Gore Lupid,was also on a Horse. Other than the King's Hand and the King and his Family returning from Winterfell,it was a pretty boring Day. Peytr had Blonde hair and Blue eye's. He was at least 1.72 Meter's tall and he wore the Traditional Gold Cloak.

"So Boring day,Eh" Said Gore. Gore Lupid had brown hair and Brown eye's. He was pudgy but was Excellent in Sword Combat. It really was boring but he had just a few minute's earlier,he had seen some sort of odd Black Horse with hole's in it's hooves and a Horn on it's head and it had a green Mane. Just then

_**BLAST!**_

They turned their head's to see a door,Smoke coming through a hole. They got off their Horse's and brung out their Sword's. The door was kicked open by a brown boot and...

_"Dear God's!"_ Peytr thought A Blue Creature with red eye's and a brown hat was standing in the Doorway,Holding two odd Weapon's maybe. The Creature moved out of the House or building and more weird People or thing's came out."Where are we?" Said a Green Lizard Like Creature,wearing an Orange Vest. (Yes,Greedo can speak Basic)

There were a bunch of other Creature's. One of them another Lizard,A Black Armored...thing,A green Creature with a Metal Hat and a Young Green armored thing."Well,at least there not undead" Said the Blue one. Peytr cleared his throat."Under the Name of King Robert of House-"

_**BLAST!**_

Peytr looked down to see a Sizzling hole on the right side of his Stomach. Smoke was coming out as he looked up to see the Blue Creature smile. He fell to the ground,hearing his name from Gore."Peytr!" And that was the last thing he heard,before seeing Darkness.

* * *

_Winter is Coming_

Kanan had never understood those word's. It was Cold at Winterfell but Hot at King's Landing."Stop using the Standard attack,use the unorthodox!" He said as he blocked the Sword from Tirell. They had been practicing all day,Kanan teaching Tirell new attack's. Sword's were different from Lightsaber's though,but he was still able to best him.

Tirell was more patient than Ezra was when he started training. Tirell almost seemed like he could beat Ezra in a Match. Almost. Later,they then took a break. Kanan could sense Tirell sweating."God's,we've been out here all day" He said,maybe looking at the Sun. After a few Minute's,They got back to Sword Fighting.

"Say? How did you get to Westeros anyway?" He said as he attacked. Kanan sighed. The Former Jedi Knight would now have to lie...no. He would tell the Truth. Well,half of it anyway.

"Well,You see,i came from a Religion of people called the Force. The Force is a thing that bind's us and the Rest of the Gala-i mean,Realm together. These people were called Jedi. They kept peace in this Land until a War broke out when one Member of the Jedi decided to Leave" Kanan Had never met or seen Count Dooku in person but knew the Story of him and the Jedi.

"That one Member left the Jedi Order to rule a Pl-a Rich Land called Serereno,He left for his sister and year's later,He created a Faction called the Separatist" Tirell seemed to listen and was interested."The War lasted for three year's,The Jedi's Allies,the Republic,and with their new Army,they won the War but in the end,the Jedi lost. They were betrayed by their new Army and almost all of them died,a few survived but went into hiding,i left land and never turned back"

Kanan could sense sympathy from Tirell."I'm sorry Mr. Kanan,It must be hard" Kanan nodded."Hey,maybe you can tell me your land's history?" Tirell sighed as well."You see,Twenty year's ago,King Robert,before he became King he was Lord,loved a Woman named Lynna Stark,But The Real Prince of this Land took her,witch made a Pact between The Baratheon's,Stark's,Arryn's and even the Lannister's,though at the end of the war,stopped Prince Rhegar and Jaime killed the Mad King" Tirell explained.

Kanan nodded in understanding. The Galaxy seemed to spread it's even all over the Universe. Just then,he realized something._"Crap! My Lightsaber! I left i at Winterfell!"_

* * *

"How dare he call me a Horse!" Chrysalis said,angrily. It had been almost Two Hour's since they bumped into the Man and Chrysalis was still Complaining. The Sun was setting down and it was almost night. The Street's though were still crowded."I can't blame him" Fluttershy heard Jenza. Fluttershy still had her heavy saddle on and she had a hard time still standing.

"Hey look!" Jenza pointed a finger at a building that said Inn."I don't know,i only got a few Credit's and we should spend them on fo-" "OHPLEASEOHPLEASEOHPLEASE" Fluttershy begged,wrapping her hooves at Maketh's feet. She was to tired and the saddle on her back wasn't helping. Maketh softly sighed."Fine"

They were in their new bedroom. Maketh put in odd Money on the Counter and the owner was hesitant,probaly because he never saw this kind of currency,but took anyway. Fluttershy saw a bed in the right corner."Ahh,finally,a nice bed to" Chrysalis zoomed over and was already laying down on the bed."Lay down on"

Maketh looked and saw another bed on the left side."Here Fluttershy,you can have my bed,me and Jenza can sleep on the floor" Fluttershy looked at Jenza,who nodded an okay. The yellow Pegasus thanked them and went to the bed."Here,you can have my blanket" Fluttershy handed them it. Chrysalis rolled her eye's and went to sleep.

Ten minute's later,they woke up,thank's to Chrysalis snoring.

* * *

The Twin's,Home to the Frey's,was being patrolled by Two Guard's. Black Walder,grandson of Walder Frey,and Ser Stevfron Frey. The Black night was quiet other than the Cricket's Chirping. As they walked down the Bridge,neither talking to each other,they saw something white on their Grey Bridge. They ran over,hand's on their hilt's of their Sword's,and looked at it.

It was White and it said RV,whatever that meant. It was big and tall and had Black wheel's at the Bottom of it. It also seemed to have a door. Stevfron looked at Black Walder,who shrugged,and opened the Door.

_**Bang!**_

A Shot of fire came out,and Luckily Stevfron was able to move out of the way quickly,despite his age,and saw a man or woman wearing a weird shirt and weird pant's and he or she had a weird face. It looked like it's eye's had black glass,they could not see it's face skin,and it had something weird at the bottom of it's face.

It was holding an odd Silver Weapon as well. Just then,three Guard's ran to them,one holding a Crossbow,the other two holding Sword's. One of the Sword wielding Guard's,bashed into the weird thing and took the Weapon."Yo! Get off me,Bitch!" It said."Wait a minute..." Black Walder said. He put his hand closer to it's face and-

"Jesse!" Came a Voice. They all turned around to see a skinny,Middle aged man,bald hair and a green,buttoned shirt and odd colored pant's. The Crossbow Guard pointed it's weapon at the old man."Should we take these Two to the Night's Watch?" He asked. Black Walder looked at Stevfron but he was to busy to notice.

"No,i got a good feeling about these two"

* * *

Fluttershy,Maketh and Jenza barely got any sleep because of the Former Changeling Queen's snoring."I Slept very good last night" Chrysalis said,smiling. The Other's just groaned. As they walked through the Crowd of people,some looking at Chrysalis and Fluttershy confused,They heard a voice."Would you fine Ladies like a Job here?" Asked a Man,wearing odd robe's. Or they were at least odd to Fluttershy.

The Man seemed to be talking Jenza and Maketh. Jenza and Maketh looked at the Building behind him. Fluttershy saw Woman wearing odd Clothe's but some barely had any Clothe's and seemed to be talking to other Men. Fluttershy was uncomfortable and she could tell Chrysalis was also uncomfortable.

Jenza and Maketh looked at the Man,smiling,and then they Slapped him on the Cheek. Maketh then kicked his Nut's."Come on,let's go" They then continued walking down the Street."What was that Place?" Asked Fluttershy."A Whore house" Replied Jenza.

Peytr Baelish then got up,after being kicked."Hard Woman,like Lady Catelyn"

* * *

Ezra Bridger looked around and saw the Young Jon Snow take down the New Recruit's."Blue hair!" Came the voice of Ser Alliser. Ezra ran up and was handed a wooden Sword."Blue Hair,do you think Ned Stark's Bastard bleed's like the rest of us?" He asked. Ezra had only been and the Night's Watch for two day's and had already heard that Jon was excellent with a Sword.

Ezra had been sent to the Night's Watch because he had killed that Young Man in the Forest and was suppose to serve these people for Ever. Ezra would not be a Slave. Never. Ezra then charged to Jon and then-

_**BANG!**_

Ezra saw Star's and realized he was on the Ground."It seem's your the least useless Person here,Snow"

Later,Ezra was walking around in the Night. He was Slightly Startled by a voice."And what are you here for?" He turned around to see a very short Man with Golden hair and a Furry coat. Ezra looked at him."I killed someone" He said,guilt in his voice."Well,we all killed someone before,well,except me,though i would like to see my Sister and Father burn" He said. Ezra looked surprised.

The Short man sighed."I shouldn't be saying these thing's,after all,Family stick's together"

* * *

Meanwhile in King's Landing,Cersei opened the Door to Her room for Jaime Lannister,her Brother."How could you be so stupid?" She said as he came in."Calm Down" "He's a Child-10 year's old,What were you thinking?" She said,talking about the Boy,Bran."I was thinking of us,your a bit late to start Complaining about it now,What has the Boy told them?" Jaime asked.

"Nothing,he's said nothing,he remembers nothing" "Then what are we talking about?" "What if it come's back to him? If he tell Father what he saw-"

Jaime then interrupted."We'll say he was lying. We'll say he was Dreaming. We'll say whatever we like,i think we can outfox a Ten year old" He said,getting closer."And my Husband?" She asked."I'll go to War with him if i have to. They can write a Ballad of us:"The War for Ceresi's Cunt"

_SLAP!_


	8. Chapter 8

Biggs Darklighter opened his eye's and was breathing Fast. Was he...Dead?. He looked down,saw his orange clothing,his gloved hand's and his black boot's. He swore he was Shot down from Darth Vader himself. He took a look at his surrounding's and saw a Forest with Snow on the ground. It was Cloudy and there nothing but tree's and bushes.

He quickly grabbed his Black Blaster pistol and looked around. He saw nothing but the white Tree's. It was very cold. He shivered a little._"Got...to find...Warmth"_ He thought._"Got..to find...out where...i am"_

* * *

Bran was awake. Kanan was glad to hear that. He also heard that he Bran woke up but could never walk again. Kanan felt bad for him,considering Bran said he wanted to be a Knight. The Former Jedi got up from his bed and got dressed up. He walked out and bumped into someone."Lady Sansa!" He said."I'm very sorry" He Apologized. Sansa nodded but said nothing.

Was she not over the Jofferey incident?.

Kanan then walked out to the courtyard to Find Jory and Tirell talking. The Frey turned around to him."Good Morning Kanan,i was just telling Jory that you were a very good Sword's man" Kanan smiled."I'm not really a Sword's man but i did do some Sword Training with a Woman named Ashoka" He sensed Jory Smirk.  
"Well she must have taught you some good sword Fighting if your the best" He smiled.

He then brought out his Sword."What do you say we do a Little Match?" He asked. Kanan Accepted the Challenge.

* * *

"Yes,it's been a long Time" Said the King,Robert Baratheon as he looked at his Glass Cup."But i still remember every Face" He looked at Ser Barristan Selmy."You Remember your First?"

Selmy sighed."Of course,your Grace" "Who was it?" "A Tyroshi,never learned the Name" Robert Nodded."Hmmm,How'd you do it?" "Lance through the Heart" Ser Barristan Selmy was a Member of the King's guard."Quick one,Lucky for you,Mine was some Tarly boy at the Battle of Summerhall,My Horse took an Arrow so i was on foot,slogging through the Mud. He came Running at me,this dumb high born Lad,Thinking he Could end the Rebellion with a Single swing of his Sword. I knocked him Down with the Hammer. God's,i was Strong then. Caved in his Breastplate. Probably shattered every Rib he had. Stood over him Hammer in the Air. Right Before i brought it down,he shouted "Wait!" Robert Laughed.

"They never tell you how they all Shit themselves. They don't put that part in the Song's. Stupid Boy. Now the Tarly's Bend the Knee like everyone else. He could have lingered on the edge of the Battle with the Smart boy's and today his Wife would be making him miserable,his son's would be ingrate's,and he'd be waking three time's in the Night to piss into a Bowl! Wine!" He ordered.

* * *

Zayne Carrick looked at the Horse Rider's. Some looked really buffed."So...are you an Alien? You don't seem to belong to these people" Asked the Filly named Sweetie Belle. Zayne shook his head."No,i'm a Human like all these people,but i come from Space" He said. He had introduced himself earlier to the Cutie Mark Crusader's and they became quick friend's.

"So...that pretty much mean's your an Alien" Scootaloo pointed out. Zayne Sighed."It's hard to explain,and before you say anything,no i did not Crash land here" "AWWWW!" Applebloom said."So,what did you do in your Galaxy?" Sweetie Belle asked. Zayne remembered Master Lucien,his Jedi Master,Kill all of his friend's."I used...to keep Peace on a Planet called Taris but..."

_"They won't care,they don't even know about the_ Republic" He thought."It all Changed when my Jedi Master and his Friend's had a Vision-" Just then,everyone around them stopped moving. Zayne looked around._"What is happening?"_

Further down the Horde,Saul Goodman looked at what was happening."C-careful,you'll choke him,Jesus" The Lawyer said as he saw the Horse Rider use his whip to choke Visery's."Tell him,i don't want him harmed" The Woman translated for Daenery's. Finally,the Whip left his throat."Mormont!" Visery's gasped."Kill the Dothraki Dog's!" "Now hold on" Saul calmed him."Now that not really gonna work when you just tried to-" "Shut up!" The Young Man ordered.

"I am your King!"

Jorah Looked at Daenery's."Shall we return to the Khalasar,Khaleesi?" Daenery's got on her horse and left._"That could have gone better" _Saul sighed.

* * *

Rick Grime's,once a Cop,now part of the Night's Watch,wore a Black,furry coat. He was looking at the View on top of the Wall._"It's Beautiful" _He thought."So" Came a voice behind."Where did you get Slug thrower's from?" It was the Blue haired from the Cart."Slug thrower's?" He asked as the Young Man walked next to him."Yeah,ya' know those small Solid ball's or something" Rick shook his head,not knowing what he was talking about.

"It's Beautiful" The Blue haired boy said. Rick nodded in agreement."So,how did you get here" "Told ya',killed a Knight or something" "No,i mean how did you get here,like...into this whole planet or Something"

Rick looked at him,confused. Planet?."Tell you what,i tell you my story and you tell me your story,Mr..." "Ezra. Ezra Bridger" Rick nodded."Well Ezra,it started when me and my friend,Shane Walsh,got a Radio call...

* * *

"Friendship is...Magic?" Daenery's said confused. Applebloom nodded."Or that's what Twilight said at"

Jorah Mormont showed the Blade to Zayne."For a Man on a Horseback,the Curved Blade is a good thing,easier to handle" He said. Zayne nodded."You think that's good,wait till you see this" The Human then brought out his yellow Lightsaber. Jorah Mouth was wide open."What is this Blade?...it light's up" He said impressed. Zayne deactivated his yellow Blade."So,you don't look like you belong to these people"

"Obviously,I come from a Land called Westeros,My Father was a great Warrior,Still is,A Man of great Honor...and i betrayed him" Zayne looked at him,confused.  
Sweetie Belle then came into the tent."Um,Sir Jorah,i just want to say that Mrs. Daenery's would like to eat something different tonight because she's Pregnant"


	9. Chapter 9

The Old Repubilc. A time of Peace. Sorta. If you don't count the Great Hyperspace War,The Beast War's,The Great Sith War and The Mandolorian War's that were Happening. Here we see one of the Jedi Master's.

Jedi Master Q'Anilia was meditating in her room. Q'Anilia Was a Miraluka,A blind Near-Human that was strong in the Force. Jedi Master Q'Anila was also part of the Jedi Covenant,A group dedicated to make sure that the Sith Did not return._"The Sith" _She thought. The Sith,Dark sider's of the of the Force,People who wanted to destroy the Galaxy. They were all Dead though.

She continued Meditating when she heard some thing behind her. She quickly stood up,grabbed her Lightsaber,activated it and turned around to sense through the Force...A Child?. The Child seemed to be seven,She sensed black Hair,Black Clothing and was completley Human. She Deactivated her Lightsaber and looked,or rather,Sensed the Boy."And who are you Youngling?" She asked,her Voice a bit Firm.

"B-Bran Stark" The Child Stuttered."W-where am i?" The Boy asked."You are in the Jedi Temple,how did you get here?" She said confused. Just then,She heard a CAW! from a Raven. She turned around but Sensed nothing through the Force. When she turned around she Sensed the Boy was Gone. Good. She didn't want to have killed a Child. Again.

* * *

Rick Grime's walked into Ser Alliser's room. He had to find his Magnum Revolver,he needed so he can escape. Rick had told Ezra that he and him could leave this Place. They had to get out of the Night's Watch,Rick had to find his Friend's. The Former Cop had told Ezra his story and after that,Ezra told him his Story.  
He Talked about Droid's,Planet's,Lasat's,Twilek's,Jedi and Mandolarian's,whatever that all meant. He didn't believe all that.

He looked around the room,Checking Drawer's,under the bed,and Closet's. The wall was Stone,making Rick know that he went back in Time. Maybe. He checked a Chest and Finally found it. Along with the Magnum,he found a bunch of knives and Clothe's but he didn't care. He had Five Bullet's left in the Chamber.

He hid his Gun under his Black Cloak and looked outside the Window to see one of the Night's Watch men beat a Fat man. Next to one of them,Jon,if remembered correctly,was Ezra Bridger.

* * *

"It took me day's to find him" Said Zayne,Explaining how he caught the Snivvian,Marn Hierogryph."But when i did Arrest him,i went into the Jedi Temple,there's a bunch in the Galaxy,and found that my Master's had Murdered my Friend's and their Padwan's" He said Sadly. The Cutie Mark Crusader's look Horrified."Why would you're Master's do such a Thing? I thought you said they were Peace Keeper's or something like that" Sweetie Belle said. Zayne nodded."They are,but these were different kind's of Jedi,they said they had a Vision of one of us turning to the Dark Side"

Zayne Shuddered,remembering How they could have killed him if he wasn't late."They had to kill all of their Apprentice's so that we wouldn't become Sith" The Three Filly's looked confused."Um,a Bad guy or a Villain who follow's the Dark Side of the Force"

The Cutie Mark Crusader's looked even more Confused."What's the Force?" Asked Applebloom. Zayne sighed.

"It's an Energy that bind's the Galaxy,Tension,Balance,Anger,Peace,Hatred,Lo-" He stopped himself on Love. There was no Love in the Force. At least with the Jedi and Sith. He then looked at Sweetie Belle as they walked with the Horde."Sweetie Belle...are you a Force Sensitive?" Sweetie looked confused."What do you mean? I can use Magic but i don't know about the Force" Zayne looked at her,surprised."That thing on your Horn,Is that how you use Magic?"

Sweetie Belle nodded."Yep,i'm a Unicorn" "So you must Use the Force" He pointed out. They were silent for a moment."I think we have different View's on how my Horn work's"

* * *

Kanan had a good day yesterday. He trained and practiced with Jory and taught Tirell some new move's. Lately though,Kanan sensed something different through Tirell,something Familiar. He didn't go to the Tournament but he did hear that some man named. Some Knight named Ser Hugh had died by another Knight named The Mountain,the older Brother to The Hound.

Kanan put his Sword on a Desk,ready to go to bed when a knock came to his door. He opened it but sensed no on at all. But what he did find though was a Holocron. A Sith Holocron. Kanan almost gasped.

He quickly grabbed it and shut the Door.

* * *

"I don't want to leave...not yet anyway" Ezra told Rick. Rick looked at him."What do you mean,you said you wanted to find your Friend's didn't you?" They were on top of the Wall,looking at the view,talking about their escape."I do! It's just that..." The Young Man sighed."From what i learned,the Night's Watch is Dedicated to fighting people called the Free Folk,who want to come over this Wall and Murder Innocent People" Ezra Pointed out.

"Those Recruit's down there are Rapist,Murder's and maybe Thieve's and from what i hear,these Free Folk maybe not smart but they can pack quite a Punch"

Rick sighed. He heard these same thing's about the Wildling's but he didn't care.

"I can't stay here,i have to find my Friend's" Rick told him."They could be anywhere,maybe in a different universe,Daryl,Michonne,Carol..." Rick almost said Carl but he stopped himself. Carl was Dead."Listen...I got to leave...my Friend's...Some of them have been with me since the Begining and i trust them and they saved me more then once...I have to leave...i'm sorry but i'm leaving the day After tomomorow" And he then walked to the Elevator or what ever the People called it and left Ezra to stay at the Night's Watch.

Ezra looked out beyond the Dark Sky,wondering where his Friend's were.

* * *

Fluttershy was Worried. Chrysalis wasn't saying anything much,she looked Sick and tired and the next day,when they woke up in the Inn,Chrysalis couldn't get up."What do you mean?" Jenza asked."I'm not...feeling well" She didn't look well at all. It then Hit Fluttershy."Oh,she need's Love!" Fluttershy said urgently.

Jenza and Maketh looked at her confused."You see,Changeling's don't eat food,their Food is love,they suck it out Pon-er in this Case,people" She Explained. They still looked confused,but they understood a little."Is that why she didn't eat any Hay yesterday?" Chrysalis nodded."Well...um,i'm willing to give some of my Love to you" Maketh hesitated.

Chrysalis's eye's opened wide. She then stood up quickly and smiled."Nope,i'm good,so let's try to leave this Place". They left the Inn,trying to figure out how to get out of this City. They had only been out here for two Hour's and Chrysalis was starting to sweat. She felt her Holed leg's shaked and her head pounded. She suddenly felt dizzy and she fell down.

She opened up her eye's and saw she was in a Room. The room was sort of dark but she was able to make out a Throne. An Iron Throne. The Throne seem to have Metal Sword's all together and there was a Old man sitting on it. The Old man had Grey hair,white Robe's and very Long Fingernail's and even some scar's.

"Burn them all!" He yawped. Just then,she saw a Black Armored...thing walk forward.

The Black thing,maybe a Human,was all black,blue and green color's on it's Chest and it had a Black helmet that seemed almost shiny. It was holding something Silver in it's hand. It then activated to Red Blade witch Lighted the Room.

"Burn Them All!" He yelled as the Black Armored thing walked to him and Sliced his Body. Chrysalis was Horrified. She was Evil but she wasn't that Evil to Kill People. The Black thing then turned to her and Chrysalis finally noticed it's Breathing. It sounded terrible. It then walked to her."Please!" She pleaded."Don't Kill me!" The red Blade then

_SLASH!_

* * *

Boba Fett and the rest of the Bounty Hunter's were in the Sewer's."Smell's like Shit" Greedo Complained. Boba would tell him to shut up but the Young Bounty hunter couldn't blame him. It did smell like Shit."Yeah,well we'll be out of here soon,maybe tonight when the Crowd's up there have gone"

"Boba's right" Said Cad Bane."We don't want those people to kill us with there Sword,they probably think that IG is a Black Knight or Something" The Droid warbled an agreement."So it's agreed,Tonight we leave" Greedo,Bossk and Bane nodded except IG-88 and Embo."We can't leave yet,we have to go at the right Opportunity" Embo said in his Kyuzo Language.

They thought it over for a minute."Fine,but we can't stay here any Longer,this place really smell's"

* * *

Count Dooku and his Companion,General Grievous,had been walking for Hour's in this Forest."Gah! There's no one here Count!" Grievous Complained."We must keep seeking and keep an eye out for...well that thing that belonged to Tambor and the Techno Union and the Jedi. There's no telling if there watching us right now"

They kept walking,silently. Just then,Dooku realized something. If he was gone and the Separatist had no Leader...Sidious was going to kill him.

"Weird thing's are happening at or near the Twin's" Came a voice. They then saw in the Distance a Fire,some Horse's and some Human's wearing Black Clothing or White Shirt's with something Blue on them."Shall we kill them?" The Droid General asked the Sith Lord. The Count shook his head."Not yet maybe,they may have use for us"

He then walked over to them quietly,leaving Grievous to watch. One of them noticed and aimed a Crossbow at him. Soon,Sword's and arrow's were drawn to Dooku."Hello Native's,i come in Peace" Dooku said calmly."Native? You must been a long way from the Free Folk,Wildling" One of them said."Come on,let's kill and take whatever he has" They murmered in agreement and fired their Crossbow's. Dooku had a straight face as the Arrow's came to him.

They looked at him with astonishment as the Air were just stopped in the Air. They weren't moving but they did seem to float. Finally,after chuckling,Dooku used the Force to drop the Arrow's. They looked at him,hesitated,and dropped their Sword's. Dooku smiled.

* * *

"Hello,Sir Kanan" Said Lord Vary's. Kanan turned around to sense Him walking to him."Hello Lord Vary's" Kanan greeted."It is nice to meet you,Lord Eddard Stark has told me much about you" "And what has he said?" "That your a Spider"


	10. Chapter 10

Chrysalis woke up,Breathing heavily. She looked around and saw that they were in another Inn,Maketh and Jenza sleeping on the Floor and Fluttershy sleeping on a bed,without a Blanket. Did they really carry her all the way here?. Chrysalis then realized she had had a Nightmare. A Nightmare! She was strong,not a weak foal. It was Dark outside.

She tried going back to sleep,but it was hard because she could not forget the Black Armored...thing.

* * *

Kanan left the Spider as soon as he could. He heard that Vary's could not be trusted."Vary's is a good man with good intention's" Lord Eddard had told him."but he is also a Dangerous man,playing a dangerous Game"

Kanan went back to his room to find his Sith Holocron on his Desk. He suddenly remembered the Sith Holocron Darth Maul had. Kanan thought of opening it but went against it.

He heard how some Sith Holocron's Corrupted Jedi or Force User's like Exar Kun and that. He would have to destroy that Holocron soon. Soon. Kanan walked out of his room to sense Tirell running to him."Kanan!" He gasped."Lord Eddard...Want's...oh my goodness,i can't breath...No longer Hand" He wheezed."Woah calm down their,what's happening?"

"Lord Eddard Stark want's to leave,he's no longer Hand and he need's you to accompany him to a Brothel!

* * *

Tyrion the Imp of House Lannister was being carried by a Big strong man. Thank's to Lady Catelyn,He was now stuck in the Vale. The Vale,a Castle on top of mountain,ruled by the Arryn's from many generation's. He already hated the Place,from the Knight's to Lady Lysa to Lord Robin,a sickly little Boy.

"Sleep good,Dwarf Man" The Brute laughed as he pushed him into the Cell. Tyrion looked up to see...Ponies. One Pony was Purple and had a dark purple Mane A horn on it's head and Wing's. The Second was blue but it's Mane was in a Rainbow color and it to had wing's. He wondered why they put Pony's here but his thought's were interrupted by the Impossible.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Laughed the Blue one. Tyrion's eye's became as wide as saucer's."He's so small!" The voice sounded Female as the Pony wiped away a tear."Rainbow Dash!" The Purple one glared."Don't make fun of him for his size,Would you make fun of Scootaloo because She's small?" The blue one,named Rainbow Dash,was suddenly silent.

Tyrion's eye's were opened wide."Y-Your t-t-talking?" He stuttered in amazement. The Purple one nodded."Yep,i'm an Alicorn,My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle,Princess of Magic,and this is my friend Rainbow Dash" She introduced."What's your name?" She asked in a Cheerful tone.

"M-my name is T-Tyrion of House L-Lannister" He lost his Calm voice. Twilight smiled nervously."Well...what are you? May i ask?"

"I'm a Man...and your talking and you have wing's" Twilight's eye's then became wide."Um,Rainbow Dash,is it just me...or did we forget that we can fly" Then Rainbow Dash's eye's became wide. Just then,The blue one was Flying! Flying like it was from some Children's Tale or something."Weird how forget about that"  
She shrugged."Oh well,come on Twilight,see ya!" She then flew away in the blink of an eye.

"Rainbow Dash!" She called."Huh?" She came back."We can't just leave him here! Excuse me,can you explain why your here?" Tyrion hesitated but told her anyway."You see,i was accused of a Crime i didn't commit,murdering a young,crippled Boy of House Stark" They gasped."Oh my goodness,who would do that?"  
"Why would they do this,i don't know,but they framed because i'm Lannister,Part of a Noble House" "That's terrible...wait! How do we know you didn't try to kill this...was it Boy or Stark?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well,we still can't leave him,but we do have to find our Friend's" An idea came to Tyrion."I can...find your Friend's...if you get me out of here" He told them. They looked at him."Really!? Oh thank you! But how?" "You see my Father's a very powerful Man..."

* * *

Kanan was right next to Jory,waiting for Lord Eddard to come back. They were in one of Littlefinger's establishment's or rather Brothel's."Brothel's make a much better investment than Ship's,iv'e found,Whore's rarely Sink" Littlefinger said.

Silence.

"What do you know of King Robert's Bastard's?" The Eldest Stark asked."Well,he has more than you for a Start" Ned ignored that."How many?" "Does it matter? If you Fuck enough Women,some of them will give you Present's" "And Jon Arryn tracked them all down? Why?" "He was The King's Hand,perhap's Robert wanted them looked after,he was overcome with Fatherly Love"

Kanan sensed doubt in Ned."Come" He ordered. Kanan followed but sensed Jory was still there. He sensed Lust. And also sensed him looking at one of the Whore's."Jory!" Ned Commanded. Jory then followed."I saw you in the courtyard,Practicing with Tirell" He said."That's why i brought you here,just in case-" When the door opened the Door they saw red Armored Men with Spear's,or that's what Kanan sensed.

"Such a small pack of Wolve's" Said Jaime Lannister on his white Horse."Stay back Ser,this is the Hand of the King" Jory warned."Was the Hand of the King,now i'm not sure what he is. Some Lord of another Land Far,far away" Littlefinger then came out."What's the meaning of this,Lannister!?" "Get back inside,where it's safe" Jaime warned.

Meanwhile,Fluttershy and the rest of her new friend's (Okay,maybe not Chrysalis) were walking down a street,still trying to figure out to leave 'King's Landing'.  
They then saw Many Red armored Guard's with spear's."Goodness,what do you think is happening" Fluttershy then heard Maketh Gasp."T-that's Kanan Jarrus!" She pointed to a Man with something over his eye's.

"Wait,you know him?" Chrysalis asked. Chrysalis seemed to better but she still wasn't talking much. Maketh nodded."He's a Jedi!" Now Jenza was surprised."A Jedi!"

"I got a bad feeling about this" Kanan muttered."I'm looking for my Brother" Jaime said and Kanan remembered Tyrion all of a sudden. Just then,throughout their conversation,Kanan learned that Lord Eddard had taken The Imp at his command. Just then,Spear pointed at them."I'll bring the City Watch" Littlefinger said and went back in.

"Come,Stark,I'd rather you die,sword in hand" "If threaten my Lord again-" "Threaten? As in "I'm going to open your Lord from ball's to Brain and see what Stark's are made out of?" "You kill me,your Brother's a dead man" Jaime smiled."Your Right,take him alive,kill his men" He sensed Spear's go through two of the Guard's. Kanan took out his Sword and ran to slay one of the guard's in his throat.

Another Guard behind tried to stick his spear into his back but Kanan dodged to the left and cut his stomach open.

Fluttershy looked closely at the Scene or battle."He's not using his Lightsaber!" Maketh said surprised. Fluttershy was just about to ask what a Lightsaber was when she saw A blonde haired man Stick a Knife into one of the Guard's eye's!

Fluttershy fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

Benjen Stark was riding his Horse through the Blowing Snow. His Men were dead,killed not by Wildling's but by the Cold,blue Creature's that seemed Undead with their Skin Grey and rotten. His Sword was Sheathed,just in case,but he could barely see. Finally,he saw something big and Black in the distance. His Horse then trotted to the thing in the Distance. It finally made it's way over there and saw something very odd.

Suddenly the Wind got even more colder and his Horse seemed to be afraid."Easy Girl" Benjen Soothed. He then Fell off and she ran away in the Blowing Snow.  
Cursing himself,he ran into the Weird Place. It didn't seem like a castle,far from it,it seemed metal,all of it. He found a Metal Door that seemed to be knock down. He walked in,tripping on a Pipe or something and saw the room. It was very dark and he could barely see._"I wish Jon was here" _He thought remembering his nephew.

He then saw something in a triangle shape. The Glass was blue and the metal was gold. It was small but it seemed to be glowing. He had no idea that this was a Jedi Holocron.

* * *

Kanan then thrusted his Metal Sword into the Guard's Shoulder and heard him scream._"We are keeper's of the peace,not Soldier's" _He heard that once from Mace Windu,member of the Jedi Council. He took it out and sensed Jory's Death. He also sensed something else,something very Familiar._"The Minister!" _He sensed Minister Maketh Tua's Presence of fear.

He turned around but made a terrible mistake as he was punched right in the Face by Jaime Lannister."Well,you could fight,could you?"

* * *

The Cutie Mark Crusader's were all resting,from helping the Daenery's to walking a bunch of Miles. Sweetie Belle then opened her Eye's when Applebloom nudged her lightly."Okay Sweetie Belle,it's your turn to help the Queen now" The Young Unicorn sighed and got up. She yawned,stretched and She walked to the Tent where Daenery's slept and saw her holding a Egg.

Sweetie Gasped."Khaleesi?!" She yelled as The white haired Woman held the Burning hot Egg,yet there was no Emotion of Pain. Sweetie Belle then used her Magic (Or as Zayne called it,the Force) And was barely able to lift the Egg and put it on the Burning Rock's. She Panted because she was not that good with using Magic.

Sweetie noticed that Daenery's Hand's were not red or burned at all.

* * *

_**SQUAWK!**_

Ajunta Pall turned around. Ajunta Pall would one day become a Legendary Tale,of how he Fought the Jedi and rebelled against them. Ajunta swore he heard something like a Raven. He was on the Planet Ziost,A Planet not known by the Jedi or Republic.

Ajunta was a Male Human who was about 100 Year's old. He had fought the Jedi one last time on the Planet in the Outer Rim called Corbos. He and other Sith Lord's now ruled Ziost and Korribaan. He looked around and saw nothing. He turned around and saw a Little Boy,maybe Seven."What are you doing here,Child?"  
He spat."You will n-not speak to me like that,My Father is Lord Eddard Stark"

Ajunta was surprised to see that this Child was Human when most inhabit's on Korribaan and Ziost were Sith.

(Yes,The Sith Lord's today are actually based off a Species or at least there name's are anyway)

"YOU will not Speak to me like that,for i am a Jen'ari!" Ajunta almost yelled.

(Jen'ari mean's Dark Lord)

The boy looked suddenly frightened.

**_SQUAWK!_**

Ajunta looked behind him to see a Three Eyed Raven. Was this Sith Alchemy that he did but couldn't remember that he did do an experiment on a Raven?. When he turned around he saw that the Boy was gone."Good" He told himself,crossing his Arm's."He didn't even know true Evil"

Just then,out of nowhere,a Pink Pony with a Crazy Mane and Balloon's on her flank jumped in Front of him."OOOH OOOH OOH I know what Evil is!"

Every

Villain

Is

Lemon

* * *

"Look out!" Twilight Sparkle yelled. Tyrion Lannister opened his Eye's to see he was looking down the Mountain of the Vale. He quickly got up and moved away from the edge."Thank's" He said to Twilight. Twilight nodded as Rainbow Dash was Bored. Tyrion sighed."I can't take anymore" He got up and knocked on the Door.

"Mord!" He yelled."Turnkey! Mord! Mord!" Just then the Door was opened and a Huge,bald man came out with a Club. Tyrion was at the edge,almost going to fall. Rainbow Dash got up and they looked at this."Don't worry,Twilight" Whispered the Fast Pegasus."If he fall's,i'll catch him"

"How would you like to be Rich?" The Imp asked. He hit him."Dwarf man still making noise's" "My Family is Rich,we have Gold,lot's of Gold,i'm prepared to give you lot's of Gold in-" Mord then Checked the Small Lannister."No Gold!" The Two colorful Ponies could tell that he wasn't so bright."Well,i don't have it here!" "No Gold!" Mord Grunted.

"Fuck off!"

* * *

The Cutie Mark Crusader's were horrified. Applebloom fainted at least Twice and Scootaloo was actually crying."She has to eat the Whole Heart?" Visery's asked Ser Jorah. Saul and Zayne also looked disgusted as they Chanted. Khal Drogo was looking at this with interest.

Daenery's Taragaryen was eating a Heart of a Horse.

Suddenly,Sweetie Belle remembered the Time when her Friend's sang "Heart's Strong as Horse's"

She seemed to keep eating it but gagged and almost puked. They stopped their Chanting and looked with silence.

...

She then stood up and spoke in a Language that the Filly's couldn't understand. But they did hear Rhaego...

* * *

"Mord!" Tyrion kicked the Metal Door."Give it a break!" Rainbow Dash yelled."I don't think he's coming ou-" The Door then opened,showing Mord hit Tyrion to the ground."Noise again!" Tyrion was silent."About the Gold..." "No Gold! No Gold!" "Listen to me! Listen to me! Sometimes possession is an abstrcact Concept..."

Twilight was starting to like Tyrion and his intelligence.


	12. Chapter 12

"You wish to confess your Crime's?" Asked Lysa Arryn. Tyrion nodded."Yes my Lady" Lysa then turned to her Sister,Catelyn."The Sky Cell's alway's break them" She said,smiling. Behind Tyrion were Rainbow Dash and Twilight. From what Tyrion learned,they were here just because they were talking.

"Speak Imp" She ordered."Meet your God's as an honest Man" Tyrion then Heard Twilight whisper something to Rainbow Dash."So they have more than one God,Interesting" Tyrion was silent."Where do i begin,My Lord's and Ladie's? I'm a Vile Man,i confess it. My Crime's and Sin's are beyond counting. I have lied and cheated...gambled and Whored. I'm not particularly good at Violence,but i'm good at convincing other's to do Violence for me. You want specific's,i suppose"

Lysa nodded,smiling."When i was Seven,i saw a servant Girl,bathing in the River. I stole her Robe. She was forced to return to the Castle naked and in tear's" He closed his eye's."If i close my eye's,i can still see her Tit's Bouncing" Some people gasped and the Imp turned around to see Rainbow Dash stifling a laugh and Twilight having her Jaw opened.

Tyrion continued his Joke's."Once i brought a Jackass and a Honeycomb into a Brothel-" "Silence!" Yelled Lady Arryn."What happened Next?" "What do you think you're doing?" "Confessing my Crime's" Tyrion said innocently."Lors Tyrion,you are accused of hiring a Man to Slay my Son Bran in his Bed,and of conspiring to Murder my Sister's Husand,Lord Jon Arryn,the Hand of the King" "Oh,i'm very Sorry. I don't know anything about all that" Catelyn closed her eye's."You've had your Little Joke" Lysa said.

"I trust you enjoyed it" She then looked at the Jailer."Mord!" The Big Brute looked at her."Take him back to the Dungeon but this time find him a smaller Cell...with a Steeper Floor" She almost smiled. Tyrion felt Anger."Is this how Justice is done in the vale? You accuse me of a Crime,i deny them,so you throw me into a Cell to freeze and starve? Where is the King's Justice? I am accused and demand a Trial" He heard some of them Murmur.

"If your tried and found Guilty,then by the King's own Law's you will pay with your Life" Tyrion answered quickly."I understand the Law" "We have no executioner in the Eyrie. Life is More Elegant here"

"I seriously doubt that" Whispered Rainbow Dash. Tyrion noticed that some people were looking at the Ponies as well. Lysa turned her head."Open the Moon Door" She ordered.

Lord Robin clapped as the Imp saw a Door open up. He looked down and wondered how long it would take to fall to the ground."Iv'e got a bad Feeling about this" He told himself.

"You want a Trial Lannister,very well. My Son will listen to whatever you have to say,and you will hear his Judgement. Then you will leave...by one Door or the Other" She smiled."No need to bother Lord Robin. I demand a Trial by Combat" Laughter then came from the Eyrie. Lysa looked at her Sister then back at Tyrion.

"You have that right" Tyrion nodded."My Lady,i beg the Honor. Let me be your Champion" Said a young Knight. Soon all of the Knight's joined to fight in the Trial. Lysa smiled again."Make the Bad Man Fly" Yelled Lord Robin."Ser Vardis..." She asked one of the Knight's."You're quiet. Don't you want to avenge my Husband?"

Ser Vardis Kneeled."With all my Heart,My lady. But the Imp is half my Size and i would be killing to Ponies" Rainbow Dash's face became angry."It would be shameful to slaughter such Creature's and call it Justice" Tyrion nodded."Agreed"

"You demanded a Trial by Combat. Now i demand a Champion" "I have that right,same as you" Ser Vardis then stood up."My Lady,i will gladly fight the Imp's Champion for you" Lysa nodded a Thank's."I wouldn't be too glad,Ser. I name my Brother,Jaime Lannister" Tyrion then heard Whispering."The Kingslayer is hundred's of Mile's from here"

Tyrion looked behind and saw Confusion of Rainbow Dash and Twilight._"They're probably wondering why they call my Brother Kingsalyer" _He thought.

"Send a Raven for him. I'm happy to wait." Lysa shook her head."The Trial will be Today"

Silence.

"Do i have a Volunteer?" Some people laughed."Anyone?" Robin giggled."Anyone?" Some people kept Laughing."I think we can assume that no one is willing-" "I'll stand for the Dwarf and Ponies" Said a Man. Tyrion knew this man as Bronn.

The Imp smiled,glad to see that someone would be his Champion,smiled.

* * *

Kanan shot out of Bed,sweating."kanan!" Said Tirell."Are you okay?" "What happened?"

An hour Later,Tirell explained that Ned Stark was also knocked out by a Spear to the Leg and that Jaime Lannister fled the City. He also said that Robert was hunting and that Lord Eddard was King for a while. After another Hour of Tirell helping Kanan,The Frey then left for bed.

Kanan,before going back to sleep,realized that his Sith Holocron was gone!

* * *

Fluttershy opened her eye's."Oh Thank Goodness your all right!" Said Maketh. Fluttershy then found herself on the Bed and assumed that she was in another Inn."You Ponies and Changeling's are really heavy,you know that right?" Jenza Dooku said. Fluttershy's face became red but it then came into surprise."OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" Tear's came to the yellow Pegasus Eye's.

"That Man killed that other man! And in a terrible way by sticking a Knife into his Eye!" She Cried."There,there Fluttershy" Maketh hugged her."Death is a Natural Part of Life,maybe even Killing"

_"I'm not even Evil to kill People,not even Evil to stick a Knife into someone's Eye's"_ Chrysalis thought. The former Changeling Queen tried not to faint at that scene either.

* * *

Twilight and Rainbow Dash looked Horrified,there Jaw's opened wide as they saw Bronn Stick his Sword into Ser Vardis's Neck. The Knight then fell down the Hole as Tyrion smiled,looking Relived."W-what h-h-happened to...w-why?" Rainbow Dash Stuttered."Because..." Bronn shrugged."Well just because"

"W-what do you mean 'Just because'?" But Twilight never got an answer. Not now anyway."You Have No Honor!" Lady Lysa said. Bronn agreed."No,but he did"

A:N Sorry that this was Short.


	13. Chapter 13

Mord then unlocked Tyrion's Cuff's as Twilight and Rainbow Dash had their Jaw's open wide."Can i make the Little Man Fly now?" The Little Boy on the wood Seat. It Horrified the Mare's more that the Little Boy,Robin,wanted someone dead. And at his Age."Not this Little Man. This Little Man is going Home"

Tyrion walked to a Man that had a Bald Head but a weird,white Beard."I believe you have something of Mine" He turned his head to a Woman with Brown Hair and Green Clothing and she nodded. He went into his pocket and threw a small sack to the Imp. The Imp then looked at the two old Women and bowed."I'll also take the Ponies as well" Lysa didn't say anything. The Ponies were finally glad they would leave this place since they were uncomfortable with a bunch of Men around them.

They followed Tyrion as he gave the Sack of Coin's to the Brute Mord."Do me a Favor Mord,whenever you get tired of working her,come to Casterly Rock,we need a new Jailer" Mord nodded,grinning.

Rainbow Dash looked confused."What the Hay!" She said over the Loud voice's of Men shouting."We could've used those!"

"A Lannister always pay his Debt's" He said as Him,Bronn and Twilight and Dash walked out.

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Kanan said to Tirell."Tywin Lannister is the Third,most Powerful,Person in Westero's and Ned Stark,Temporary King,just denounced his Title's and Land's?" He Sensed Tirell nod. Kanan had been in bed for Day's but Tommorow he would be okay."Tywin is also the Richest in the Land as well and has more then the King himself"

Kanan thought this was all going to fast. It was Night and he was very Tired."Well Mr. Kanan,i'll let you Sleep,Good Night" He then stood up but the Blind Jedi stopped."Before you go,Tirell did you take anything...maybe something shaped like a Triangle" Tirell was silent for a Moment."No,i didn't anything at all Mr Kanan" The Blind Jedi nodded."Okay,j-just Checking" Tirell Frey then left. For some time,Kanan felt like Tirell lied,but sensed no Deception.

_"Beside's"_ Kanan Thought._"He can't use the Force to Open that Holocron"_

* * *

Boba Fett was climbing the Ladder that would out of the Sewer's and into the Black Night of the Street. Behind Him,his Bounty Hunting Companion's were also climbing."I think this is it" Boba Whispered to Cade Bane behind him. He then used his Hand's to Push the Big Metal Lid up but it just moved slightly.

On the Surface,Jenza,Maketh and Fluttershy turned their Head's to Chrysalis,who was Behind them. She was standing on the Sewer Lid."What?" She asked. They were silent for a Moment."Nothing" Jenza said."I thought i heard something"

"Damnit!" Boba yelled,frustrated."We'll have to go to the next one"

* * *

In a Tent,People were Celebrating Daenery's Pregnancy. Woman were Dancing while Men Drank,Ate and watched. Khal Drogo watched the Woman Dance right in her Front of Him.

"Wow!" Saul Goodman said,amazed."This Chicken is Pretty good!" Zayne nodded in agreement. They were sitting on a Bench and were looking at Woman Dance. Saul noticed the Cutie Mark Crusader's were also Dancing,despite what they saw earlier today. Saul was also having a Nice time. Khal Drogo had given him to Visery's and that Kid was a Disaster!.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the Party. Everyone but Visery's. Visery's,Drunk,walked in."Daenery's!" He yelled. Ser Jorah,Daenery's and The Cutie Mark Crusader's and the Jedi and The Lawyer turned to see him."Where's my Sister?" He yelled Drunkenly."Stop Him" The Young Woman told Ser Jorah. Jorah bowed and made his way to Visery's.

"Oh Christ" Saul muttered."Where is she!" He said High Pitched."Where is she? I'm here for the Feast. The Whore's Feast?" "Come" Jorah touched his Shoulder as he talked to someone. He slapped it away."Get your Hand's off Me!"

"I got a bad feeling about this" Zayne whispered. The Cutie Mark Crusader's seemed confused."No one touches the Dragon!" Khal Drogo and his Friend talked and Laughed at their Joke's. Visery's turned and looked at the Strong Dothraki."Khal Drogo! I'm here for the Feast" Then Khal looked at him and spoke."Khal Drogo say's there is a Place for you. Back there" Jorah Translated and spoke.

The Young,Crazy Man turned to the Khal."That is no place for a King" "You are no King" He spoke in the Basic Tongue. The Cutie Mark Crusader's were surprised by this. Visery's then brought out his Sword. The Drum's stopped,the Woman stopped Dancing and Everyone stood up,except Khal Drogo."Keep away from me!"

"Visery's,Please" Her Younger Sister said. He turned his Head."There She is" He pointed his Sword to Daenery's."Put the Sword down. They'll Kill us all" Jorah Warned."They can't Kill us" He Chuckled."They can't Shed Blood in their Sacred City" He then pointed his Sword to his Sister's Belly. The Three Fillies's then Gasped."But i can"

"I want what i came for" He told them."I want the Crown he promised me. He bought you,but he never Paid for you" He looked at Khal Drogo,while someone was Translating to him."Tell him i want what was Bargained for or i'm taking you back. He can keep the Baby. I'll cut it out and leave it For him" The Cutie Mark Crusader's looked Horrified (Yeah,i'm going to be using that a Lot for the Ponies or Changeling Character's)."How could you do that?!" Applebloom asked.

"Quiet Vermin!" He yelled at the Yellow Earth Pony. Khal Drogo then spoke Dothraki."What's he saying?" Visery's asked his Sister."He say's Yes. You shall have a Golden Crown...that Men shall tremble to behold" Visery's and the Khal then looked at each other."That was all i wanted" He looked at Daenery's then looked at her."What-what was promised" He chuckled. Drogo then stood,touching his wife's belly."Qora Mae" He said.

A Sickening Crack then broke The Young Crazy Man's arm."NO!" He Screamed."No! You cannot touch me! I am the Dragon! I am the Dragon! I want my Crown! AAH!" He screamed. As they made him Kneel. Just then,Khal Drogo then put a Golden Belt into a Hot Pot. Jorah looked at his Sister.

"A Crown for a King!" He said."Uhhm" Sweetie Belle said,going next to him."You do realize that that Stuff take's a Little longer to Melt,right" She pointed out. Khal Drogo then looked at the Belt in the Pot."Shit..." He realized.

They were all silent as Khal Drogo looked at Visery's waiting for the Belt to Melt."You woken the Dragon my Friend" The Young,white Haired Man told him.

There was then Crying in the Background."And the Baby's Awake!"


	14. Chapter 14

Fanfare came from the Trumpet at the Lannister Camp,waking everyone up. Men Shouted and Horse's neighed as the Wind Blew the Flag's on the Sunny Day."Summoned to Court to answer for the Crime's of your Bannerman,Gregor Clegane,The Mountain...uh,Arrive within the Fortnight or be branded an Enemy to the Crown" Jaime Lannister read the Note to his Father,Tywin Lannister,who was cutting a Deer's Belly open.

"Poor Ned Stark,Brave Man,terrible Judgement" Jaime then looked at Tywin."Attacking him was Stupid" He Continued cutting open the Deer."Lannister's...don't act like fool's" He said,pulling out it's Gut's. Jaime opened his Mouth."Are you gonna say something Clever" The Old Man Predicted."Go on,say something Clever"

"Catelyn Stark took my Brother" Jaime said,annoyed. His Father Sighed."Why is he still alive?" "Tyrion?" "Ned Stark" He kept cutting."One of our Men interfered,speared him through the Leg before i could finish him" Jaime Explained."Why is he still alive?" Tywin repeated."It wouldn't have been Clean" Tywin shook his head."Clean"

"You spend too much time worrying about what other People think of you" "I Could Care less what anyone think's of me" His Father took out the Knife."That's what you want people to think of you" "It's the Truth" He sighed again."When you hear them Whispering "Kingslayer" behind your back,doesn't it Bother you?"

"Of course it bother's me" "The Lion doesn't concern himself with the Opinion's of the Sheep" He then tore of the Fur of the Deer."I suppose i should be grateful that your Vanity got in the way of your Recklessness. I'm giving you half of our Force's,30,000 Men" He kept toring of the Fur."You will Bring them to Catelyn Stark's Girlhood Home,until our new Allie's come to help us"

Jaime looked confused."What New Allie's?"

Tywin looked at him."The Sith. The Sith Empire"

* * *

Tirell Frey looked at Cersei Lannister,trying not to sweat or shake. They were outside in the Garden. Tirell noticed the Bruise on her Cheek but didn't stare at it.  
"How old are you?" Tirell hesitated but went on."Twenty-one,your Grace" He bowed."Do you care for your Family,House Frey" Tirell nodded."It would be a Shame if the New King of the Seven Kingdom's was to turn House Frey into nothing" Tirell held his Breath._"Wait!" _He thought._"She mean's new King,and that King would be Joffrey,witch mean's she going to kill Robert so Joffrey could be King and he would kill House Frey! Oh yeah,it's all coming together"_

"What is it you want your Grace?" The Queen looked at him."I'm sure i'll have some use for you,in the Meantime...Kill Kanan" Tirell felt Cold on this Hot Day."Kanan Jarrus,i think's that's his Last Name,will be no use to me and is affiliated with Ned Stark. Kill Him!"

* * *

The Cutie Mark Crusader's were walking through a Market with Daenery's,Ser Jorah Mormont and Zayne."Wow!" Sweetie Belle said,amazed by the Smell of Food,the seeing of Exotic Bird's and ton's of People. Zayne though looked like he had seen all this before. Ser Jorah told Daenery's that he had to see a Captain and his Letter's. They walked throughout the Market and saw a Man speaking in a Different Language. They saw Cup's and Barrel's.

Daenery's walked to the Man."Oh no,i have already named my Child,but i'll try your Summerwine" For a Moment,Applebloom looked Confused."Yea' but you're not Twenty one" She said. The Man selling the Drink didn't seem to notice there a Flippin' talking Pony."My Lady,you are From Westeros" The Khal's wife saw the Man bow thank's to her Status as a Targaryen.

For Some reason,Zayne felt a Disturbance in the Force,though he was the most strongest Force User."You may Rise,i would still like a Taste" The Man looked at the Cup."This? Dornish Swill" He threw the Cup beside them."I have Red Arbor,Nectar of the God's" Daenery's smiled."Let me give you a Casket-A Gift" He then left to grab a Barrel."You Honor Me Ser" She said.

"The Honor is all mine" He gave the Barrel to Rakaro."Put the Casket down" Zayne told him. They all then looked at him confused and Surprised."The boy's Right" Ser Jorah said coming to them."Is Something wrong?" She asked."I Have a Thirst. Open it" Rakaro gave the Casket back to the Man."The Wine is for the Khaleesi" "Drink" Daenery's said firmly. The Man hesitated but complied. He then poured it in his Cup and gave it to Jorah Mormont.

"Taste it My Lord. Tell me it's not the Finest Wine" Jorah sniffed it and was about to Drink it. He stopped."You Drink" He handed the Cup to him."Me?" He shook his Head."I'm afraid i am not worthy of the Vintage-" "Drink" Jorah ordered."You will Drink" She ordered. The Cutie Mark Crusader's were confused. The Man nodded and put the Cup to his Lip's.

He threw the Cup and pushed Rakaro and ran through the Market."Stop Him" Khaleesi yelled. The Man Pushed People out of his Way but tripped. He saw the Young Former Jedi Padawan,Zayne Carrick,using his Hand's to use the Force,tripping him. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Zayne then looked Sweetie Belle.

"Now that's the Power of the Force"

* * *

Eldrak Korsin,an Admiral to the Sith Empire,looked at the Continent Naga Sadow called "Westeros"."My Lord,excuse me for asking but why are we taking this Place?" Another Ship came out of Hyperspace. It was a Derriphan Class Battleship. It was Ludo Kressh's ship."Were not taking over this Planet" The Red Sith Lord,Naga Sadow said as he sat on his Command Chair.

"I'm visiting an Old Friend-Tywin Lannister"


	15. Vow's and Betrayal

Ezra Bridger watched Old Mormont."Some of you bear the Names of Proud House's,other's only Bastard names or no name's at all" Ezra was finally wearing his Night's Watch Cloak and would soon get a Sword. He did not have a Lightsaber anymore but he still could use the Force._"Maybe i'm the Bastard. For Year's iv'e stolen from People...Maybe i am suppose to be Here"_

"All that is in the Past. Here on the Wall,we are all one House. Tonight at Sunset..." The Old Bear kept talking. Ezra was sitting next to Jon and Sam. He looked around and could not see Rick Grime's. Maybe he did leave. Ezra hoped to become a Ranger so that he could stop the Free Folk from killing."Here you begin anew"

He then went down the Stair's."A Man of the Night's Watch...Lives his Life for the Realm. Not for a King,or a Lord or the Honor of this House Or that House,not for Gold nor Glory nor a Woman's Love,but for the Realm and all the People in it. You've all learned the Word's of the Vow. Think carefully before you say them. The Penalty for Desertion is Death"

_"Except for Rick"_ Ezra became a Ranger that Day.

* * *

Fluttershy,Maketh,Jenza and Chrysalis were still trying to figure out how to leave "King's Landing". For Day's they've asked People where to go but the Place's and Direction's were Confusing. And Maketh was losing Credit's Fast. Jenza and Maketh's Clothing was Dirty and was kind of Smelly of Sweat. Fluttershy also felt Hot while Chrysalis was Sweating. Chrysalis didn't seem to be getting any better.

"I hate this Place!" The Former Changeling Queen complained. They didn't argue on that. Fluttershy wondered how her Friend's,the Mane Six,were doing.

"The King is Dead!" Yelled Voice's."The King is Dead! All Hail Prince Jofferey! King Joffrey!" Fluttershy suddenly felt sad. She was Sure the King was Kind.

* * *

King Robert was not Kind. Kanan sensed that he was lying in bed. Or was anyway. Kanan was in his Room,sharpening his Blade when he heard a Knock on the Door. He was sitting on his Bed when he yelll "Come in". Tirell came in and Kanan could sense...nervousness throughout him."You all right Tirell?" It was the middle of the

The Young Frey seem to tremble. Kanan then sensed something behind Tirell. Two Someone's,in fact. Kanan stood up.

"I'm Sorry Mr Kanan" Kanan then felt something hard hit his Head.

* * *

"Hear my Words and bear witness to my Vow,Night Gather's and now my Watch begin's. It shall not end until my Death. I shall take no Wife,Hold no Lands,father no Children. I shall wear no Crown's and win no Glory. I shall live and Die at my Post. I am the Sword in the Darkness. I am the Watcher on the Wall's. I am the Shield that Guard's the Realm of Men. I pledge my Life and Honor to the Night's Watch,for this Night and all the Night's to Come" Ezra,Jon and Sam said in unison. The White Tree had Blood at the Carved at the Eye's and had red Leave's.

"You Knelt as Boys" Said a Ranger."Rise now as Men of the Night's Watch" The Three stood and Congratulated each other by hugging. Then Ghost,Jon's Direwolf,came back with something in his Mouth."What's that?" Ezra asked."To me,Ghost. Bring it Here" Jon said. The Direwolf dropped it."God's be good!" Sam said in disgust.

It was a Hand. A Cold,pale,white Hand.

* * *

"You Fucked up big time my Friend" Said Saul Goodman."I don't even need to be a Lawyer for Drogo to know that you tried to kill his Wife!" Saul said to the Man who was tied to a Rope. Earlier he was trying to kill Daenery's,now he was tied up by Wrist. Khal Drogo then came in looking at his Wife then the Murderer.  
The Man's Face was all bloody of Scar's.

He was breathing a little Faster when he saw the Big bulking Khal. Drogo then lit a Fire and walked over to Daenery's."Moon of my Life" The Khal said."Are you hurt?" The Targaryen shook her head as He kissed her head. Ser Jorah and Zayne looked at this. Khal looked at them."Jorah the Andal,Zayne the Jedi" The Khal did not know what a Jedi was but heard him say he was. The Cutie Mark Crusader's were not here,they were sleeping in their Bed's."I Heard what you did" He looked at them.

"Choose any Horse you wish,it is yours. I make this Gift to you two" The Two nodded. Zayne,for a moment,felt like a Jedi again._"What would Lucien think?"_

That Night,Drogo declared War on a Land Called Westeros.

* * *

"This is the Twin's" Said the Soldier. His Face had a Zit on his Nose but other than that it was Clean. Dooku looked at the Two Castle's."Well,this will be a Beginning between the Separatist and this "House Frey"" Dooku said,smiling. The Man looked confused."The Separatist? What's that?" Dooku was just about to explain when he Realized Something.

He and Grievous were on a Big Cart that held Vegetable's,The Cyborg in the Back and The Count in the Front."Do you know what a Starship is?" He asked. The Man looked more Confused."What in the Seven is a Starship?"

Dooku looked back at the General in surprise. And Fear._"Sidious really is going to kill me..."_

He could imagine his Sister,Jenza Dooku,laughing at him in Hell. He,along with the General,were stuck in this place,possibly forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Kanan had to get out of his Cell. For almost two Day's he had nothing to eat or Drink nor have any Information about the Outside World. He then heard his Cell open and heard the Sound of Fire coming from a Torch."Why? Why did you do it?" Kanan asked Tirell Frey. He didn't said Angrily but he said it in sadness. He felt Betrayed.

Tirell felt sorry."I'm Kanan...but if i didn't do it...My Family would have been called Traitor's and be killed" He said Somberly. Kanan Sighed. He did not argue. He heard the Cell Door open and Tirell was about to leave when he stopped."Tirell...if this is the last time i see you...I just want to say...you Can use the Force!" He said. He sensed Tirell's Confusion.

Their was silence.

"The What?"

* * *

Ezra was running to Jeor Mormont. He was going to talk to one of the Ranger's when The Blue Haired Boy stopped him. They were in the Courtyard and some trained."Lord Commander...i have to tell you someth-" "If This is about Rick,we have already found Him" He turned around. Ezra's eye's opened Wide."W-what?"  
"I'm Sorry Boy,but he almost Left. Desertion mean's Death"

Ezra felt Cold. In all their time together,Rick was a Good Man. Now he was a Dead Man."You all right?" Asked Samwell Tarly with Concern. Ezra nodded. He then looked the Wall and then,the Sky. What was happening to the Galaxy?. Were Important Event's Happening? He may never know. It didn't even Matter,the Night's Watch was his Galaxy now.

"Did ya' Heard King Robert is Dead?" Said a Voice. Ezra did not care who this King was. He served only the Night's Watch.

* * *

Tyrion,Bronn,Twilight and Rainbow Dash were walking through the Forest."So Your Father is Rich and Powerful huh?" The Blue Mare asked."Of Course" Said Bronn."Just not the Favorite of him" Twilight raised an eyebrow."Your Dad has Favorite's? That's wrong. He should love all of you equally"

Tyrion snorted."Your Land sound's more peaceful then all of Westeros"

That Night,Bronn had killed a Goat,much to the Horror of the Mare's,they then went to sleep for the Night. Tyrion dreamed of something odd.

"You were my Brother Anakin! I loved You" Said a Man with Auburn Hair and Facial Hair. His Face was Red and Sweaty. He was on Rocky Ground and was wearing Cream Colored Robe's. He was looking down at a Man who had Three Limb's cut off,his Leg's and Hand cut off."Tyrion" Whispered Bronn. Tyrion opened his eye's. The Ponies were up as well,Twilight looked scared. Even Rainbow Dash showed some nervousness.

There were Men,presumably Wildling's,that surrounded them. They held Axe's made out of Stone but still could kill them. Bronn then brought out his Sword.  
"Please don't tell me your going to kill again" The Sellsword ignored her."Come,share our Fire" Twilight looked at him as if he was Crazy."Help yourselves to our Goat"

One of the Wilding's walked up to them."When you meet your God's,you tell them Shagga,Son of Dolf of the Stone Crows sent you" He said. He had a Stone Helmet with tusk on each side. Rainbow Dash then puffed out her Chest."Oh yeah?! Well then you tell this Dolf that i,Daughter of-" She was cut off as the Wild Man held her Throat.

"I am Tyrion,Son of Tywin of Clan Lannister" He said,speaking their Language."How would you like to Die,Tyrion,Son of Tywin?" The Imp thought for a Moment."In my own Bed,at the Age of Eighty with a Bellyful of Wine and a Girl's Mouth around my Cock" Some of them Laughed,Shagga letting Go of Rainbow Dash. The Blue Mare Coughed."Take the Half-Man. He can Dance for the Children. Kill the Other one's. Kill the Ponies as well" Bronn pulled out a Knife.

"No no,My-My House is Rich and Powerful. If you see us through these Mountain's,my Father will shower you with Gold" He promised."We have no use for a Half-Man's Promises" "Half a Man maybe,but at least i have the Courage to Face my Enemies. What do the Stone Crow's do?. Hide Behind Rocks and Shiver when the Knight's of the Vale ride by? Are those the Best Weapons you could steal? Good for Killing Sheep if the Sheep don't fight Back"

The Stone Crow looked at his Stone Axe."Lannister Smith's Shit better Steel" Shagga used his Axe to cut his Face. The Sellsword and Mare dropped their Jaw's Down."You think you can win us over with your Trinkets?" Tyrion had a small cut on his Cheek. He then took off a Silver Ring and gave it to him. Shagga looked at it with interest.

"That Trinket is Worth more than everything your tribe owns" The Wild Men put it on."But if you help us,Shagga,Son of Dolf,I will not give you Trinket's. I will give you this" He said showing his Hand's."What is "This"?" "The Vale of the Arryn"

* * *

Ezra Bridger woke up at the Sound of yelling."It's on Fire!" Yelled a Young Man. Ezra got out of Bed to see the Jeor Mormont's House burning Down.

* * *

The Cutie Mark Crusader's,along with Zayne and Daenery's looked at the Village in shock._"This is more worse than the Mandalorian's" _Zayne thought. The Village was on Fire and some of the Dothraki were Murdering or Raping People._"At Least the Mandalorian's had Honor"_

What surprised Zayne the most was how the Cutie Mark Crusader's were still not getting used to all of this Death. They then saw some Soldier's bring down a Statue. There was the sound of Screaming,snarling and the Smell of Smoke and Death.

"What did they do?" The Young Taragaryen asked Ser Jorah. Rakaro was speaking a Language the Fillies and Former Jedi Padawan didn't understand. After walking down,they saw the Dothraki throwing Woman in a Pen like they were Sheep."Jorah,Make them stop" She said."Khaleesi?" He said confused."You heard me"

"These Men Have Shed Blood for their Khal. Now they claim their Rewards" Jorah Said. Rakharo then spoke in his Native Language."Princess,you have a Gentle Heart,but this is the Way it has alway's been" "I Do not have a gentle heart,Ser" The Cutie Mark Crusader's smiled a little when they saw The Khalessi save the Woman.

Later,they then walked to the Stong Khal Drogo,who seemed to be talking with someone in their Native Language. After much Talking,the Two started Fighting,with one pulling out his blade. After cutting the Khal,Drogo took out the Man's Tongue.

The Cutie Mark Crusader's fainted again. Yes they did it a lot,but for them,can ya blame them?.

* * *

Ezra,Jon,Pypar,Rast and Sam were looking at the Fire of the Two Dead Men. Apparently,one had come back alive and attacked the Lord Commander."They were touched by White Walker's" They all looked at Sam now."That's why they came back,that's why their Eyes turned Blue" He looked at the Burn Bodies."Only Fire will stop them"

"How did you know about that?" Jon asked."I read about it in a Book-A very old Book in Maester Aemon's Library" Jon thought about this. Ezra was confused. He had seen the Undead or at least Ghost on Dathomir with Maul._ Maul._ He remembered the Red,Black tattooed,Zabrak. He still wondered how the Battle between him an Kenobi went.

"What else did the Book Say?" Jon asked."The White Walker's sleep beneath the Ice for Thousand's of Year's. And when they wake up-" Sam stopped himself."And when they wake up,what?" Pyp asked."I hope the Wall is high enough" They then looked at the Tall,high,icy Wall.

* * *

The Group of Stone Crow's,Colored Pegasus and a Sellsword and a Imp made their way to see the Lannister Camp. Twilight looked a little surprised to see many Tent's and more Men."It be best that me and Bronn and the Ponies continue it here" Tyrion said."Best for Tyrion,son of Tywin. Not best for-" He was interrupted and nearly tripped at what came next. The Group looked so surprised that Twilight and even Rainbow Dash gasped.

A tall,massive...thing came out of nowhere. Tyrion looked down and saw Men yelling and the Horse's Shrieking. The tall Massive thing in the Sky seemed to be made out of Metal."By the God's..." Bronn trailed off."Now i have to see my Father"

Tyrion made his way through the Commotion,along with Bronn,Twilight and Rainbow Dash. He made his way to the Tent to see his Uncle,Ser Kevan,and his Father,Tywin Lannister. His Father and Uncle,unlike most right now,seemed not surprised by this thing in the Sky."F-Father,where did this come from?" Tyrion asked,but surprisingly got an Answer.

"It came from the Planet Ziost" The Old Man said. Tywin and his Brother,Kevan made their way to something coming out of the Ship. The Soldier's pointed Sword's and Spear's pointed at the Tall,Metal thing. One was shaking."I'm guessing this dosen't belong here?" Rainbow Dash asked. Tyrion nodded slowly. Tywin used his Hand to put down the Soldier's Sword.

The Thing then opened,revealing...something Hideous. A Red Creature with Tentacle's on it's Face and Red Skin and odd Golden Clothing.

"Tywin Lannister!" The Creature,that stood on two leg's,said Angrily. His,assuming Male,Then Smiled."You Old Space Dog!" He said. Everyone stared at the Red thing,surprised it could talk. Everyone but Tywin and Kevan.


	17. Old Friend's

Tyrion had seen and had Better Day's. There was an Akaward Silence in the Room of Men,Ponies and these so called "Sith". They all sat on Chair at a Wooden table."So...Father" The Imp started."Who are these two Fine Gentlemen Name's...?" He trailed off. Another Sith,Tyrion did not know,was sitting next to the other Red Man."I am Ludo Kressh,soon to be Leader of the Sith Empire"

Tyrion nodded slowly."Empire? The only Empire iv'e ever heard of was the Valriyan Empire" The other Sith Raised an Eyebrow."Yes,Your Lord Father Mentioned that once,anyway,my name is Naga Sadow" Sadow turned to his Father at the End of the Table,giving him a Warm Smile."I presume Lady Joanna is back at Casterly Rock?"

Tywin face was Plain as always."I am sorry to say,but she is no Longer with us..." Tywin said. Naga Sadow's Smile was gone."I-i'm Sorry Tywin,your Cousin was good Woman,i hope she did not Die in Pain" Tywin then looked at Tyrion."I wish i could say the Same" Tyrion then looked down,in shame. The Red Creature then looked at Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

"And these are...?" Tyrion then looked at them."Oh,these are Princess Twilight of Equestria and Rainbow Dash,the Fastest Flyer in Equestria" Tyrion said. Sadow then looked at Tywin."Creature's from somewhere you didn't mention?" He asked."Actually no,iv'e never seen Talking Ponies before. Tyrion would you care to Explain?"

Tyrion eye's opened Wide.

"Would i care to explain?! Father,their is a Red Creature in your Tent and your Friend's with them and They ride Metal in the Sky! I think you have some Explaining to do Father!" Tyrion yelled. The Imp was surprised that he would to that to his Father and the Richest Man in the Land. Even More Surprising was that he saw him Sigh.

"I Suppose my Matter is much Bigger then your for once. King Robert is Dead" His Uncle Kevan watched him almost fall out of his Chair."What!"

"The Stark's,along with Bolton's and Karstark's and many more Great House of the North are rebelling against us Because we have Lord Eddard Stark in Chain's along with Arya and Sansa" Tywin said Calmly. The Colored Ponies were Confused by what they were saying but Rainbow Dash interrupted them.

"Listen,we don't want to take part in your War or Rebellion or Whatever going on,but were trying to find our Friend's! We don't even know if there here Though" She pointed a Hoof at Tyrion."You promised us that your Dad would Help us,Right?"

"I do not have time to look for Ponies" Tywin said plainly."Maybe i could assist you?" Ludo Kressh offered. The Ponies looked confused."Why? You don't know us and we don't know you"

Naga Sadow then stood up from his Chair,anger on his Face."i do not have time for this either" He turned to Tywin."I'll speak to you later" He then left the Tent.

"Anyway" Ludo said."I am willing to help you for Free,i'm willing to spare some Soldier's and some Massassi,just give me their name's and what they look like" The Ponies smiled and told them about their Friend's. Tyrion smiled when they said "Pinkie Pie".

Ludo nodded."I Shall be sure to tell them about this" Twilight also nodded."Thank you,thank you so much!"

* * *

Kanan Jarrus woke up again."The Force" Said Tirell Frey. Kanan then sat on the bed."It's an Energy that flow's through us,combines everyone in the Galaxy. There were Ten Thousand's of Force User's that could have taught you how to use your ability"

_"Were"_ He thought."How do you know i can us the Force?" Kanan shrugged."Kinda Hard to explain but haven't you ever felt something in you?" He asked. Tirell dwelled on it."Maybe i have,maybe i haven't but what does it matter now?"

There was Silence.

"I'm sorry Mr Kanan. That i betrayed you" He said sadly. Kanan nodded."I know"


	18. Chapter 18

Ezra Bridger looked at the Sword in Surprise."Amazing...What is it?" Jon and the Other's looked at him."What? You never heard of Valyrian Steel?" Ezra shook his Head."It taken from Valyria before Doom happened. It's one of the Most Strongest Blade's in the Realm"

_"If only i could show you guy's My Lightsaber,you say differently" _Ezra Thought.

Just then,they heard Yelling."Let Me go!" A Man yelled."Let Me go! I have to find them!" It Was Rick Grimes.

* * *

Zayne Carrick was riding his Horse,his feet no longer hurting. After sometime,he was able to learn how to ride thank's to Jorah Mormont._"What would Marn think?" _He smiled. Next to him were the Cutie Mark Crusader's."Say Zayne?" Asked Scootaloo. The Former Jedi looked at the Orange Filly."Yeah?"

"I've never asked but what's that?" She pointed her Hoof To the Silver Hilt of Zayne's Lightsaber."Oh,in the Galaxy,my Galaxy,we call this a-" He stopped because in the Corner of his Eye,he saw Khal Drogo fall off his Horse. He then saw Daenery's get off her Horse to Comfort him. Saul Goodman,walking,looked at his Body."That's bad" He said but didn't seem to Care.

Just then,they saw something that horrified them the most. They saw a Sword cut open Saul's Throat. They all looked at the Dothraki that did it."What? i was getting tired of him"

* * *

"Amazing!" Said Twilight Sparkle. She had been offered by Ludo Kressh to take a look at the inside of his Starship. She was now looking through the Glass at the Command Bridge."Do you like the Ship?" Asked a Human Officer. Twilight was surprised to see a Man considering she mostly saw Red Alien's on the Starship."W-wait...Pardon me but aren't you,Man?"

The Officer chuckled. He was Young but his Body was seemed strong and his Face was Clean with no Zit's or Facial Hair."You must mean Human,i am a Slave of Ludo Kressh" Twilight's jaw dropped."A Slave!? Y-your a Slave?!"

"Ludo did say that Westeros didn't use Slave's" The Officer told himself "Were not from this Place but we don't have Slave's Either! Why does Ludo have Slave's?" The Young Officer shrugged."It's always been that way,but Ludo is nice to us then most Sith Master's,except when he's Drunk" She saw the Young Human Shiver."Where can i find Ludo?" She asked.

Later,she made her way to the front of his door. She was surprised to see the Door open by itself. She then saw Ludo,with his eye's closed,sitting on a Chair,relaxed as a Little Girl was rubbing his Feet. The Girl wore Rag's,yet they were not Dirty and she had Freckle's on her White Face and Brown Hair. Ludo opened his eye's to see Twilight.

"Oh,Princess Twilight,i'm surprised to see you" He looked at his Slave."Lizzy,please leave us" The Young Girl nodded and left."Yes Princess Twilight?" The Red Alien asked,smiling."Ludo,why do you have Slave's? In my Land,a Long time ago even before The Royal Sister's were Born,there were Slave's but we banished that because it was terrible"

Ludo's face changed from Happy to Sad. He Sighed."I'm ashamed Twilight. The Foot Rubber you saw? She was the Second one. The First One was a Slave as well. Seelah,yes that was her Name,i still wonder what happened to her? Listen Twilight,though i may own Slave's i treat them well and give them Food"

Twilight still looked unsure. There was Silence.

"Would you like to see my Library?" At that,Twilight Brightened a little.

* * *

Elcho Kressh,Son of Ludo Kressh,ignored the Stares's of the Human's in this Lannister Camp. His Father told him that Some Human's were not Slave's out of the Caldera but,despite his Size,felt like he was bigger then these Human's. He had two Tentacle's on his Red Face and Yellow Eye's and Black Hair. He wore Golden Armor that was his Size.

He would soon find himself in the Vanguard along with a Man Name Tyrion and Wild Men. It would be his first Battle. The only Problem was that his Father didn't know about this. He then walked into the Tent that was Tywin Lannister's."Hello Lord Tywin" Elcho greeted. Lord Tywin looked up from the Map he was looking on the Table and saw him.

"Elcho,yes i remember you. You were just a Babe when i saw you. Your Mother was fine Woman of your Species,kind and beautiful" Elcho smiled a little and nodded."Thank you Lord Tywin" The Old Man did not Smile."Your Tent is down at Two from mine,there you'll have a Roomate till then"

* * *

Zayne looked at the Shrieking in the Tent. He saw saw them put Drogo's Horse into the Tent. He wondered if this Witch Woman knew about the Force but doubted it.

They then saw Qotho punch Rakaro,push Pregnant Daenery's to the Ground and saw Jorah bring out his Sword. After Sword Fighting,Zayne decided to intervene. He then brought out his Lightsaber and swung it. It broke the Metal Sword slashed his Chest. Everyone looked Surprised and Shocked.

He then looked at the Cutie Mark Crusader,who were equally Surprised."That's what this does"

* * *

Count Dooku and General Grievous were sitting in the Chair's,looking at the Old Man."_PSSSH!_ Count,why does this guy look like he's from Harry Potter?" The Kaleesh Cyborg asked. Dooku raised an Eyebrow."What in the Galaxy is Harry Pott-"

"I'm right here" The Old Man said. He was even Older then Dooku."You want to know what happened to the Last Idiot's that went through our Land?" He asked.

They were then taken outside to see two Head's on Pike's. The Old Man was smiling and turned to see Blank Expression's on their Face. Or on Dooku's anyway.

"You act as if this is suppose to scare us" The Count said."These Two were Trespasser's,named Walter White or something. The other was called Jesse Pinkman or something like that"

Dooku smiled."Well Lord...?" "Walder Frey" Dooku nodded."Well Lord Walder,we have an Offer that you can not refuse..."

* * *

Rainbow Dash was drunk as ever because of the Wine."Ya' k-know w-what?" She asked the Red Sith named Elcho Kressh. The Alien sighed."What?" He said,clearly annoyed.

"What about the Droid attack on the Wookiee's? I don't even know what i just said" She then fell asleep._"Of all Creature's,i have to share a Tent with her?"_ The Red Sith thought.

* * *

Tyrion Lannister opened his Eye's to see Bodies of Corpses and Shield's and heard Shout's and Horse's. For some odd Reason,he heard an odd noise and saw a Blast of Red Fire hit something and the Ground Shook for a Minute. It came from the Metal thing in the Sky."Has anyone seen my Son! Elchon!" Yelled the Voice of the Strange Creature Ludo Kressh.

* * *

Fluttershy,Chrysalis,Maketh Tua and Jenza Dooku were still walking through the Crowd's."We'll never get out of here!" Chrysalis complained."Wait a Minute" Said Maketh."Fluttershy,you have wing's,right?" The Yellow Pegasus nodded."Why didn't we think about this before? You can just fly and see what you see" Maketh Explained.

"Oh,well i'm not good at flying very well but Chrysalis has Wing's,can't you fly?" She asked. Chrysalis looked surprised."Uh,s-sure,i can fly" She then buzzed her Wing's and flew to the Sky. The Commoner's on the Ground looked at this with Shock and Amazement. Chrysalis was Buzzing in the Sky,trying to find a way out,but she felt Dizzy...Hungry,weak.

The Changeling's Breathing became rapid and she quickly came down to the Ground._"It's so Hot! Why is it so Hot all of a Sudden"_ She thought."Chrysalis?! Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked. Chrysalis was about to Answer when she noticed something."Where's Maketh and Jenza?"

* * *

Kanan heard the Door to his Cell open again,but this time it was someone different."Kanan Jarrus? yes the Mask over your Eye's,She told us about that from the Flame's,The Red Lady" The Man said. Kanan could only sense that he was Thirty Two and had a Sword."Don't Worry Mr. Kanan,i'll get you out of here" Kanan stood from his Bed."Who are you?" He questioned.

The Man shook his Head."There will be time for Question's later,let's get you to Dragonstone" Kanan did wanted to get out of this Place.

Kanan was running with him until he heard something. Yelling,and Clapping and heard Lord Eddard Stark."What's happening?" Kanan asked."Lord Eddard Stark is Swearing Loyalty to Joffrey and-" He then heard something hit The Man's Back. Kanan sensed through the Force that Tirell shot the Man in the Back. He turned around Slowly.

"One of Stannis Men,maybe Knight's" The Young Frey said as he loaded his Crossbow with a Arrow. Kanan then sensed through the Force that he was going to be shot by him. The Former Jedi could have Ran. But he didn't.

* * *

Ezra looked at Old Bear Mormont as he talked."Rick Grimes,I hear by sentence you...to Death. You may not have said your Vow's but you will then pay for killing that Knight" The Old Bear then brought out a Steel Sword.

"I'll do it" Ezra said. Mormont looked at him Surprised."You may be a Ranger but-" "I Said i'll do it" The two looked at each other. They were out in the Courtyard as Rick was on his Knee's,his Head lowered. Mormont then gave the Sword to him.

Ezra then went next to Rick with the Steel Sword."I'm Sorry"

Ezra Swung the Sword at Rick's Neck.

Tirell pulled the Trigger of his Crossbow,pointing at Kanan.

Lord Eddard Stark Died that Die and since Fluttershy saw it,she fainted again.


	19. A Fine Conclusion

Fluttershy stood back up,her Face in Horror as she saw the Bald Man hold the Head of an Middle aged Person. He had just beheaded someone!. She looked next to her to see Chrysalis not trying to Puke.

* * *

"Is someone their?" Came a Voice. Bran Stark was startled,looking around in Winterfell."Help Me Boy,Please" Said the Voice. He saw no one."The Jedi...The Jedi killed me,they took my Soul,my body...I was betrayed by Droma!" The Voice said,suddenly Angry. Bran then heard the Sound of a Raven._"Caw!"_ "The Jedi will pay for what they did to me...They killed your Father...the Lion Killed the Wolf...Lord Eddard is Dead!"

Bran then shot up in bed. After a few moment's,he finally realized it was all a Dream until..._"Free Me" _A voice Whispered in his head.

* * *

Tirell was standing in front of the Council. Along with them was the Queen Regent."I presume you Killed Kanan Jarrus?" Asked Cersei. Tirell nodded. There was no Emotion on his Face."Arrow to the Head Your Grace. Threw his Corpse in the Dock. He was trying to be rescued by one Stannis's Knight's but i killed him as well" Cersei raised an Eyebrow,confused."Stannis tried to save him...Odd...but it makes no Matter" She then stood up.

"You shall be rewarded for your Bravery Tirell,your Father has bend the Knee to Robb Stark of Winterfell,but it does not mean you cannot have a Seat on our Council" Tirell opened his Mouth in surprise but said nothing."M-M-My -La-"

"You cannot be Member just yet though,we will find a Postion for you soon. In the meantime,enjoy King's Landing" Tirell nodded,bowed and Left.

* * *

Rainbow Dash opened her Eye's to see two Human's looking at her. This wasn't the Red Creature or one of those Lannister Soldier's."Huh?" She said,getting up. Her Head pounded from all the Wine she drank."A Talking Pony?!" Yelled one of the Guard's."I knew something was wrong with it! I mean look at it's Mane! and those Wing's" One Guard pointed out. She noticed a Symbol of a Wolf on their Armor.

"What happened?" She asked."Too Sleepy to remember,huh? Won't lie though,thank the God's those Metal thing's in the Sky were not there when we Captured Jaime Lannister"

* * *

"They Have my Son" Said Tywin Lannister."Mine to,presumably" Ludo then said. There was Silence in the Tent."How Many Starship's did you bring?" Lord Tywin said,looking at Ludo and Sadow."I have brought only Twenty Sith Personnel Carrier's as Sadow has only brought fifteen,but it will be Enough to destroy this Rebellion soon" Ludo Said.

Tywin nodded."Sadow" The Red Sith straightened up from slouching on his Chair."Soon,i will send you to King's Landing to help my Grandson,Joffrey and my Daughter,Cersei" Sadow nodded,no expression on his Face. Tywin then looked at Tyrion."As for you,you shall also be going to King's Landing,you will become Hand of the King"

Ludo then stood from his Seat."Excuse me Tywin,but i have to check on Princess Twilight Sparkle,she must feel Terrible now that she lost her Friend" Tywin nodded."You may Go. And i Promise you Ludo,we will Find and Save your Son"

* * *

Boba Fett,along with his Bounty Hunting Companion's Cad Bane,Embo,IG-88,Greedo and Bossk were running through the City. They had finally decided to leave the Sewer's,only to bee seen by People called the Golden Cloak's. They pushed People out of the Way as they screamed at Greedo,Embo,Bossk,IG and Bane.

As the Young Clone was pushing people out of the Way,he then saw that he Pushed a weird Black/Green Horse with Hole's in it's Leg's. Next to it was a Yellow Pony with a Purple Mane and a Yellow Coat."Chrysalis! Are you okay?" Boba Heard,then kept running through the Crowd. They then stopped at a Dock. He noticed one of the Ship's had a Sail that showed a Stag in a Heart on it.

Boba raised an Eyebrow as he saw Embo run to the Ship."Where are you going?" He asked the Kyuzo. The Alien spoke in his Native Language but Fett understood him perfectly. He wanted to Explore the World,why he did not know. Boba Sighed and Nodded."See ya Embo,be Careful" The Kyuzo tipped his Hat and Left.

"Where we headin' Boba?" Asked Bane as he pulled out his Blaster and shot a Gold Cloak. The Young Mandalorian shrugged."We figure that out for ourselves"

* * *

Ezra Bridger looked at the Head of Rick Grime's. It was the middle of the Night,yet he could make out the Rotten,stinking Face. Ezra wondered what would Kanan think?.

Did Kanan even Live?.

* * *

Tirell Frey walked through the Crowd in King's Landing. The Sun was setting yet he still felt Hot. He was then walking down an Ally,thinking of Kanan. Jarrus had been a good Friend and a Good Person to Spar with. Now,he was Dead.

As he walked through the Ally,he heard Crying. Wishing he Brought his Sword,he looked around to see a Woman with Dirty Blonde Hair and Dirty Blue odd Clothing laying in the Hay. She seemed to have a Cut on the Right side of her Stomach. Tirell would have just kept walking. But he didn't.

* * *

Fluttershy and Chrysalis still tried to look for Maketh and Jenza but instead opened their Eye's to see Iron Bar's."W-what the Hay?!" Chrysalis said,angrily."What happened?" Fluttershy asked. A Man wearing Black looked at them."Were sending you Two to the Night's Watch. For Week's iv'e gotten Report's of a Talking Horse and a Talking Pony" The Man said.

"Now i'll be taking you to the Night's watch,see if you have any use for us" The Man left and Fluttershy cried to herself,wondering if she'll ever see her Friend's once more.

* * *

Maketh Tua,Former Minister of Lothal,opened her Eye's to a Young Man who had Black Hair and blue Eye's and was wearing a White Shirt that showed a Blue Bridge or Tower on it. Maketh then sat up,her eye's widened and her Breathing Faster."Woah,calm down" The Young Man said. He Couldn't have been older then Twenty-one.

Maketh looked around the Room."W-where am i?" She asked. She then felt pain on her Stomach. Suddenly,she fell asleep on a Comfortable Bed.

* * *

Zayne Carrick looked at the Cutie Mark Crusader's. Though it was Dark,He could see their Face's of Sadness. Khal Drogo was Dead,so was Daenery's Baby. He looked at the Pyre where the Witch Mago and the Dragon Egg's were. He saw Daenery's walk into the Fire as the Witch Screamed. The Cutie Mark Crusader's Cried,seeing their New Friend Gone.

The Next Day however,He saw Baby Dragon's on her.

Though the Realm of Game of Thrones may be in Danger,the new Heroes will help save it.


End file.
